Distorted Loyalty
by kimify
Summary: What happens when a certain change in time shapes a new future? That's right, Zuko's the Avatar. However, he isn't keen on being one, nor does he take it quite seriously.
1. Beginnings

What happens when a certain change in time shapes a new future? That's right, Zuko's the Avatar. However, he isn't keen on being one, nor does he take it quite seriously.

 **Distorted Loyalty** **  
Book 1:** Air  
 **Chapter 1:** Beginnings

 **83 GA.** **  
 **Ba Sing Se.****

Fire Nation troops marched by in synchronized formation, identical in beat as they made their way up the streets.

It was unquestionably another worthless effort in trying to gain the city of Ba Sing Se. Many times, have they tried to breach through its thick walls, and each time they retreated in defeat. The walls were covered in dust and ashes. Yet its citizens were unaware of the war taking place. Avatar Lokai considered that a good thing. Once they'll know about the Hundred Year War, who is to blame for all the pain and endless suffering other than himself? Perhaps he was being selfish now. Or perhaps he was just trying to avoid his fate.

 _Breath in…_

 _Breath out…_

He was a master earthbender. No doubt one of the best.

However, he couldn't bend fire or air at all. With there being no firebender willing to teach him, and the Air Nomad being extinct, chances of him fully mastering all four elements were near impossible.

 _Breath in…_

 _Breath out…_

There was no choice for him in the matter, especially now. He had to do this! No matter how much pain coursed through his veins.

He rushed past some fallen Dai Li agents, took in the sight of their still bodies, squeezed his eyes shut, turned his head away and ran towards the Outer Wall as quickly as he could.

Large balls of fire were shot from above. A quick tap with his feet launched him into the air, as he bent the water and whipped it against a soldier, who growled and threw her spear at him. He ducked their flames, turned on his feet and threw a large boulder at them–killing off several Fire Nation soldiers until eventually, his own comrades had fallen and he was surrounded by three Fire Nation soldiers.

 _Breath in…_

 _Breath out…_

A painful growl left his lips. Without having realized it, he fell to his knees which was now drawing blood.

A small yet powerful looking general took a step forward, and surprisingly, bowed his head ever so slowly. "Avatar Lokai. It is a great honor meeting you."

Lokai took a deep breath, but his determination didn't falter. He wouldn't let himself be humiliated in the presence of these soldiers. "You are…?" he managed to breathe out.

"You do not know?" As far as he could tell, there was genuine surprise coming from the general. "Hmm… One would think your education ought to have been a bit more…meaningful perhaps?"

Righteous anger welled up inside him. He slowly stretched his palms over the ground and hissed. "Soldiers, generals, Fire Lords. You people are all the same. It wouldn't make a difference–"

A thick stream of fire burned the flesh on his hands and he shrieked out painfully.

"No earthbending today, Avatar." A soldier warned, but before they could give another warning, Lokai managed to use his now aching hands and create a sinkhole, dropping the soldier into it and closing it off.

"Prince Iroh, watch out!"

Lokai aimed for the general – no, not general. He was a _crown_ _prince_! Someone related to Fire Lord Azulon. This twist of events made him determined to end the man. He tried using everything in his power to stop them. Earth and water, but it wasn't enough. He was hurt too badly and most of his attempts were proven unsuccessful.

Once again, the soldier used fire to burn the flesh on his hands and feet. Once again, making him cry out in agony.

The pain was unbearable. He couldn't go on.

Faintly, he heard footsteps rush towards him. The rescue forces. Faintly, he heard the remaining two Fire Nation contemplate his fate. Faintly, he felt the Avatar Spirit leave his body.

"There are more of them! We have to act now Prin–"

"He must remain alive."

Why? Why did he want him alive? He had no time to consider. The remaining soldier had acted as quickly as the rescue force. Given in to seeing his weakened state, he took a stance.

There was fire.

A lot of fire.

He saw the burning ground turn blurry and fade into black. Anguish turning into…a peaceful silence.

"NO! _"_ Avatar Lokai heard his brother from the rescue force yell desperately before his world turned into eternal darkness. Even though an echo of his thoughts could've sworn heard the prince cry out his name too…

He wondered why…

[✩]

There was a lot of panic inside the Fire Nation royal palace concerning the birth of a royal baby. Servants panicked and rushed to the birthing mothers' aid, not quite knowing what to do other than bringing in towels and a bowl of water whilst a professional nurse instructed her to push.

Minutes pass before the first cries were heard and a relief washed over the new mother. A healthy baby boy, the nurse said excitedly, before washing the baby and placing him in its mothers' arms.

Later that day, the Fire Sages traditionally gathered around the newborn, gave him their blessing and named him Zuko. Unbeknownst to the inevitable and challenging destiny bestowed upon him.

Ursa looked at her bundle with a strong sense of affection. Something she wistfully would never be able to feel for her husband, the manipulative and cold-blooded Fire Prince Ozai. At the same time, the father of the boy sat at her bedside and frowned disapprovingly as he observed their firstborn child. It was Ozai who said Zuko didn't have the _spark_ , that he wouldn't be a bender at all. That he'd only bring humiliation in his ambition of becoming a possible heir to the throne. Therefore, he had ordered Zuko gone from the palace, much to the Fire Sages and Ursa's distress. They managed to convince her husband, stating that Zuko would be a bender. She promised him he would be, and in return, Ozai said she'd better be right.

Ursa tried everything to make her son show signs of fire bending. Going as far as to hire a fire bending teacher at just one-year-old. Unfortunately, there hadn't been any sign yet. And as years went by, she started doubting the promise she'd made Ozai. Especially after their second child was born. A female the Fire Sages named after the reigning Fire Lord Azulon–Azula, whom Ozai highly adored because _she_ was born with certain spark he could not ever detect in Zuko's.

The day her son finally managed to bend fire was both a blessing and a curse. Not only did he accidentally set his own room on fire, a spark of curiosity had finally awoken within Ozai, and he seemed impressed and sometimes even _proud_ of Zuko. Who in returned beamed and gracefully accepted the many torturous hours mastering the arts of firebending with his newly instructed tutor. It made Ursa wonder whether she needed to step in and have her son do things at his own pace. Exhaustion was evident on Zuko's face, but the determination to have his father be proud of him always seemed too overwhelming. It worried her greatly.

When Zuko was seven and Azula was five, Ursa would often see her son sulk and try to avoid his own sister. Rather finding amusement in being with her. A part of her very much liked it that way. Or perhaps she was just as clingy to him as was Zuko to her; giving her a sense of comfort to all she once lost. Yet she knew…Zuko was supposed to play with kids his own age. He was rarely outside of the palace. Instead, Zuko tried his best in completing the katas for firebending, or, whenever his father wasn't looking…took on his blades and waved them around clumsily.

The fun times were when his cousin Lu Ten would stroll with him through the market. Or when Iroh would tag along to go play hide and seek. Something she always found somewhat cute.

It was the day after Azula's eighth birthday that they had gathered to bid their Crown Prince Iroh and his son Prince Lu Ten farewell. Bowing respectfully as a royalty should. Wishing them luck on their return to Ba Sing Se in another attempt of breaching the Outer Walls, securing the invasion and killing off the Avatar–whom strangely hadn't been seen for many years now. Curiosity regarding the fate of Avatar Lokai and the state of the world triggered her to make plans for the future. For her family. A confrontation with the Avatar _against_ her new family; it was something she feared greatly. And something she despised the current Fire Lord Azulon for. She felt trapped and thoroughly isolated. If only her parents were here…if only Ikem…

Everything horribly changed the year after.

Prince Lu Ten had been killed during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Ozai urged his father to make him his heir, and Fire Lord Azulon ordered the death of her firstborn child. That night she conspired with her husband and struck a deal she knew even he couldn't refuse: making Ozai the new Fire Lord resulting in her banishment.

Everything she had done. She had done to protect him. That is what she told herself, and Zuko too. This way, Zuko would remain alive. Both her children would be safe…

She cried. Angry at herself for not being able to do anything only caused the hot tears to fall faster as one hand quickly swept away her tears. She repressed the sobs threatening to rip out of her throat, it wouldn't do to have anyone find her like this. The banished princess.

Underneath the full moon, Ursa stepped into the shadows, and no one ever heard of her again.

[✩]

 _"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!"_

Zuko woke with a start, gasping for breath. One hand automatically lit a flame as his heart seized up with fear of _that_ nightmare: his caring mother, soothing his troubles before leaving him behind. His father…calling him a disgrace for speaking out of turn, for refusing to fight in an Agni Kai, and for being a weakling in general. Banishing and sending him on a quest to find the Avatar.

The Avatar.

Anyone he encountered would tell him it was a futile chase resulting in adding only more shame to his already humiliating status as banished Fire Prince. it was his father who said capturing the Avatar would restore his honor and his rightful place as heir to the throne. It took a moment for his heart to stop pounding and his mind to clear as he desperately looked at the Fire Nation flag pinned to his bedroom walls.

He just wanted to go home.

 _Well then, I'm awake._ He thought gloomily.

Sleep always seemed like a paradise after the hell that lasted three years now. A sweet release from all his troubles. Subconsciously, his hand rested on the wrinkled skin under his left eye and he sighed, shaking his head and getting on his feet, opening his bedroom door and ambling his way up the main deck of his ship.

"Ah, my nephew. You are up early. Come sit, I have prepared some delicious tea."

Zuko scowled at his uncle who sat at his usual spot in the early mornings, drinking his self-made tea. Instead, Zuko watched the sun rise slowly as his inner fire flared up.

"Today is an important day."

"Yes…going on foot and leaving your crew behind is a huge undertaking. Even for you." Iroh took a silent sip from his cup before daring to look up at his unpredictable nephew.

"The ship's useless. If we're to capture the Avatar, we must look for him on fresh soil." Zuko countered.

His uncle blinked in surprise as if something bothered him greatly. "I recommend checking the Fire Nation colonies then. You'll never know what surprises you might find there."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous uncle. What good would it do for the Avatar to be in one of the colonies?"

"Avatar Lokai might be looking for a firebending teacher. The last time I saw him he only mastered the elements of water and earth…" Iroh muttered softly, "The people of the Earth Kingdom were unable to teach him in the correct order of the cycle, thus making him a fragile and incomplete Avatar."

"I don't care whether he can or cannot bend other elements. Besides, that was sixteen years ago! The Avatar is thirty-two years old now. He ought to be a master and I will not falter in my ambition to capture and bring him to my father," Zuko turned to look at his uncle, "We've been searching for three years now. Trust me, the Avatar is still in Ba Sing Se. Hidden safely behind those ridiculous thick walls."

"You must do whatever you think is right, of course. I'll simply be there to guide you."

"Pack your things uncle. I suppose it'll be just us for a while now." Zuko said, moving back to his room, observing his most valuable possessions and deeming which one was worth taking with him. Once done, he rejoined with his uncle and other members of the crew as they bid their princes farewell and moved on–likely to be returning to the Fire Nation or whatever other military business they would be selected to, Zuko concluded.

When they reached the nearest village–Tamaki–they started inquiring on the whereabouts of the Avatar. But not before putting on some decent Earth Kingdom disguises which included Zuko using his knife to cut off his Phoenix tail that marked him royalty and replace it with a conical hat. Regrettably, both he and his uncle concluded the villagers wouldn't dare spill the beans to the likes of them. So, when they were in full peasant get-up, much to Zuko's displeasure, they could finally start.

"Uncle, got any valuable information?" Zuko asked after half a day, taking in the sight of villagers passing by and doing whatever business they felt like doing. "Honestly I thought getting info would be easier dressed up as peasants but it's as if the Avatar never set foot outside of Ba Sing Se."

"Not yet," Iroh said seriously, before unrolling something he'd snatched along the way and practically shoved it in his face. "but I've heard they have a tea shop right around the corner! They have a special brand. We should pay them a visit, so we can clear our minds and be on our way with high spirit."

Zuko scowled at him, jerking away from the flyer as he turned to walk away, but as soon his back was turned he let out a surprised gasp and forced himself down the bushes.

"Uncle down!" He gestured for him to follow suit. Fire Nation soldiers, and not just one of them.

 _Zhao_ , Zuko heard himself mutter under his breath. Anger shot through him as he tried to contain all his will-power not to move and confront him regarding their heated discussion last time. Something about his honor, and his weakness. Not surprisingly the subjects his sister and father loved to lecture him with as well. It pissed him off to no end that the guy had more power than him.

"What's he up to?" he grumbled darkly, unable to quell the sudden suspicion deep inside that told him this was one of the questions he simply didn't want to hear the answer to.

"Zhao and his men usually mean bad business, Prince Zuko. It is best if you stay out of sight." A gentle squeeze on his shoulders made Zuko sigh momentarily.

"I know," he finally gave in, "where was it you wanted to go?" A spark of excitement glistened in Iroh's eyes and Zuko knew he had to endure his frustration for a little longer.

[✩]

Zuko eyed the customers warily, feeling agitated one of them might turn out to be Zhao's men in disguise and that they would recognize him with all consequences that it might entail. When a whisper in his mind gave him the satisfying approval that Zuko needed he followed his uncle and took a seat. Scanning his menu card, he tapped against the rough texture of the wooden table before passing it to his uncle and scoffed.

Why had he agreed to go here? There was no time for tea while enemies lurked right around the corner. But then again, what were the chances of Zhao visiting a tea-shop?

Perhaps it truly was a stupid idea coming here.

His uncle smiled at the waitress. "Hello, my dear. You look lovely today. May I order a Jing Mountain Tea for two, please? I hear they are very tasty."

"Oh my, such a gentleman. Of course." The waitress giggled at him.

Iroh stroked his beard as he poured over his menu card. "But I must say I've never heard about the Gui Ping West Mountain tea…" he contemplated with great difficulty, making Zuko roll his eyes even further.

"Well, I can tell you they are very tasty too." She joyfully insisted.

"But what of the Rain Flower tea, or wait–" His eyes popped in surprise, leaning a little closer, "perhaps the Dragon Mountain?"

Zuko growled in frustration and threw his hands up in the air. "Uncle can't you be more decisive?!"

Iroh frowned. "We need a cup of tea filled with warmth and energy, so we can prepare ourselves for whatever lies ahead. It is very important we choose the one most effective."

Zuko breathed in deeply, trying to calm the stress pressing down on his mind. Vaguely, he was aware of a group of children dressed in blue huddled up behind him, and upon closer inspection, noticed they were Water Tribe.

Deciding their conversation ought to be more entertaining than his uncle's, he listened closely as they–just as he predicted–spoke of Water Tribe stuff. Northern Water Tribe stuff to be more specific. Funny, they were planning on heading for the Northern Tribe then?

What caught Zuko by surprise, however, was the sudden subject of Avatar Lokai being dropped, increasing his interest tenfold. He dared a glance over his shoulder.

The female of the group leaned a little towards the two boys, "It's worth a shot, Sokka. I think it's time for the Avatar to come out and fight."

"Fine–but only if I get to eat seal jerky tonight." He couldn't quite fix his eyes on the other two boys with him, hidden behind a pillar, but the one speaking just now sounded somewhat annoyed.

"It's a deal."

Without a word, he rose from his seat and approached their table, his calculating eye fixing each of the three customers. "You're looking for the Avatar?" Zuko asked after a moment.

They turned to look up at him in surprise. "Um, no why would you think that?"

He could see them clearly now. Two Water Tribe peasants and a…he wasn't quite sure who the third and youngest boy was. But he looked awfully familiar somehow, which was strange because Zuko was fairly sure he never met a boy with tattoos wearing outdated monk robes. Who did this boy think he was anyway? Perhaps an airbender fanatic? Zuko cringed.

He pushed the thought aside and sat down quietly, "I heard you saying you were."

"Why do you care?" There was a certain alertness in the girls' voice.

Zuko sighed. "Because I want to know more about the Avatar and his…great destiny of purifying this world from the Fire Nation's evil schemes. I've heard the stories about him being in Ba Sing Se, but whenever I ask people here no one seems to know exactly where he is. Or whatever might have happened to him."

"I'm afraid we know just as much as you do." She muttered sadly.

"Why is it you want to know where the Avatar is?" The older Water Tribe boy questioned suspiciously, Sokka… was it?

Zuko didn't answer him though, his thoughts fiercer than ever. "…Then he must be in Ba Sing Se."

The bald boy with the arrows finally spoke, "You really think he is? I mean, they couldn't have locked him up in there forever. The Avatar needs to be free, we need him to save the world–"

Sokka crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah! Not lock him up like they did the Southern Water Tribe Avatar. I wouldn't want to spend sixty years in a cell. It's basically the same they're doing now just a different nation."

"Well, at least Avatar Lokai's not stuck in a cell." The bald one exclaimed hopefully.

"We don't know that Aang." Sokka countered, shaking his head in denial.

"I doubt the people of the Earth Kingdom are as ruthless as the Fire Nation." The girl replied dryly.

Zuko remained silent.

"You don't know that either," Sokka retorted, "although I do agree with you on that one."

The bald boy– _Aang_ , smiled and rested his hands behind his head. "So, you're hoping the Avatar will come out too, huh?"

There was a bitter smirk on his face. "It's what I've always dreamed of."

"Yeah, me too," Aang admitted. "All of us. Hopefully, we'll be able to meet him one day because I really need to speak with him. I heard some great stories about Avatar Lokai after my friends, Sokka and Katara, found me and told me all about the war in the past hundred years."

There was a flicker of confusion in Zuko's eyes, "What are you talking about?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Oh uh," Aang's eyes widened and he began to splutter, "I'm um, I've been living in a cave that goes deep underground. I missed a lot about the war."

"You're lying." Zuko shot back, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"He's speaking the truth. What is there to lie about?" The girl retorted, her blue eyes narrowing back at him.

No, he wasn't. There was something off about what he just said. If only he could lay a finger on it.

"Lee!"

Zuko groaned instantly. He hated that name. Clenching his fists firmly, and with his temper already getting the best of him, Zuko grit his teeth and gave a surrendering sigh.

Worst of all he hated the looks these kids were giving him: surprise. They were agitated by his mood-swings maybe. Because of his excellent hearing, Zuko couldn't help picking up the whisper, _weird guy that one_ , and he shrugged it off as nothing. No more caring about the peasants, he stalked off to his uncle.

"Yes, _Mushi_?" He shot back annoyed, rejoining his uncle.

"I've decided on the Thousand Islands Jade Leaf. Simply because of its name, though the energy is in there. One sip will get you up and running for many hours straight." Iroh smiled brightly as Zuko waved his hand.

"Yeah, that's great."

Iroh nodded. "Did you make some new friends?"

"They are not my friends," Zuko spat. "I simply heard them speaking of the Avatar, so I went to check on them. They don't know anything about his whereabouts either."

"That is unfortunate."

Looking back at his tea, Zuko stared at his reflection for a moment. "I just don't get it, uncle, it's like he's vanished into thin air. And from what I read in reports, it states that the Avatar wasn't seen often outside of Ba Sing Se, but he tended to be, and his adventurous stories still circulated around the nations. But it's been dead silent for as long as I live!" Zuko's tongue found itself locked behind his teeth, eyes becoming shamed slits as he looked back at his uncle.

"There's just nothing to go by besides going to Ba Sing Se. Even though I know you keep telling me I shouldn't do that." Zuko mumbled hopelessly.

"Shush Lee, you are acting a bit too emotional right now. Calm yourself." Iroh urged, noting the looks people were giving him.

Suddenly, the entrance door slammed open. A man stormed in, panting heavily as if he'd just run a marathon. "Fire Nation troops are heading towards us! They just burned several parts of the village, run!"

Zuko's blood ran cold. He took a deep breath, careful to disguise it as normal, and fixed his uncle a knowing stare before moving away and jump over a counter in the far corner of the shop. As all ingredients and porcelain cups crashed down on the ground and shatter into tiny pieces, they silently hid themselves behind it while hysteria unleashed itself among the customers.

"Well, well," A familiar voice started, glee in the way his voice echoed throughout the shop. "Look at who we have here."

Zuko gulped. Zhao was here!

"The foolish Southern Water Tribe siblings and the air kid. You are coming with me child." He couldn't see it, but he imagined a sinister smirk creeping up Zhao's face.

Honestly, though, Zuko was somewhat surprised it wasn't him they were after. Which meant they still had a chance of escaping peacefully without triggering the Admiral's attention. He couldn't afford to have Zhao see him, he would likely force another Agni Kai _or_ coax Avatar-related information out of him. He knew how much Zhao obsessed snatching the Avatar right under his nose, shaming Zuko even further in the process.

What did surprise him, however, was that Zhao's apparently been targeting those group of kids he just spoke to. And since they have a purpose of finding the Avatar, like him, Zuko couldn't help but feel something cold settle in his stomach. If those kids knew more about the Avatar they hadn't told him yet…

"After them!" He heard a firm order.

What followed was water splashing over his hat, a loud battle-cry and a gush of wind. Zuko blinked and turned to stare at his uncle in awe, who returned the astonishment. They didn't dare look up until after a moment, all soldiers had run out of the tea shop and after those kids.

Once the screams reduced to mere whispers, Zuko scrambled to his feet as fast as his body would allow him. He stumbled out of the shop, staggering through the woods and hiding in the bushes. There was a field of fire that wrecked his entire vision, heat burning against his face. And what for? The entire village was burning to the ground, all because of Zhao hunting some kid. Some strange looking kid fascinated by the airbenders, Zuko reminded himself.

Or could he be…

No, it couldn't. It shouldn't be possible. The airbenders are extinct thanks to his great-grandfather Sozin. There are no survivors, and it's been like that for a hundred years.

Then why was it that Zhao took a liking to him?

He had to know why.

"Prince Zuko! It is not wise to mess in other people's conflicts. This isn't your fight, and right now Zhao has no knowledge of us being here. We should leave immediately." Iroh demanded, panting as he approached him cautiously.

"But I must know what's going on, what he's after!" Zuko reasoned desperately.

He saw glimpses of men dashing through the forest, screaming and yelling orders.

"I know you do, but remember, there is always a next time if you leave now!"

Zuko cursed under his breath but nodded almost imperceptibly.

Decision final, he swiftly turned around and followed his uncle into the forest, far from the burning village that's probably left a scar on its citizens for good.


	2. The Message

**Distorted Loyalty** **  
Book 1:** _Air  
_ **Chapter 2:** _The Message_

In the full week since their rough encounter on Tamaki, Zuko had been living like an Iguana seal unable to find its prey, his stomach's been growling for days straight, refusing to accept only berries and insects. His uncle even started humiliating himself in traitorous fashion, begging at people's feet. It was something he furiously disagreed with. They are princes of the Fire Nation for Agni's sake! Not some lowlife trash.

Zuko stood up from the camp one day, donned himself in a black suit and placed the Blue Spirit mask over his face, one of the valuable possessions he took with him and originally belonged to his mother. At least, that's what he thought considering he found it in her closet after she vanished. To finish his new get-up, Zuko carefully slid two swords out of his bag and set them on his back.

As the full moon hovered brightly above him, he dashed through the village of Zen Ti with ease. Successfully managing to steal whatever meal he could gather and tossed them in a bag. Several gasps were heard as night wanderers noticed the mysterious figure, some even begged him to take their money in exchange for their life, and even though he had no intention to kill, he still gracefully accepted.

"It is remarkable how much food you managed to gather in just a matter of days, my nephew," Iroh marveled, munching on roasted chicken, "how did you do it?"

Zuko shrugged, staring at the wood fire. "What does it matter. Be glad I managed to fix something. Without it, we would've starved by now."

"I suppose you are right." Came the reply, Iroh frowned and stroked his beard slowly, "So, how are your advanced firebending katas going along? I assume you've been working hard in my absence."

Zuko glared down at his food and stabbed at it roughly. "I'm still working on it, but I admit I've had my mind set on other things the past few days."

"The Avatar?" Iroh asked silently.

He nodded. "…Amongst other things."

"Zhao."

Zuko's jaw tightened, feeling frustration roll down his spine again. "I fear he knows things we don't, uncle, things about the Avatar! Besides, if anyone within the Fire Nation has info on the Avatar beside my father, it would be him."

His uncle placed his supper aside on the grass, sat straighter and narrowed his eyes. "Then, ask yourself this Prince Zuko; what are you going to do about it? Confront him again? You know what it led to last time. Zhao will not be happy to see you again."

Zuko growled. "Good, because I feel the same way!" He brandished his fist and jumped back on his feet, a bowl of rice clattering on the ground.

He doubted Zhao _wouldn't_ be happy to see him. In fact, the Admiral's probably eager to continue to make his life a living hell. Last time Angi Kai was a perfect example of that, though the spirits decided to grace Zuko with a victory, which must've struck a chord within the Admiral.

"Prince Zuko…Understand that your search for the Avatar might end in a dead trail. He may not even be alive anymore." He heard his uncle trail off, and Zuko cocked his head to face him, gold eyes widening before setting in a glare.

"How could you say that?" Zuko snapped, "The Earth Kingdom Avatar is alive, I know it!"

There have been no signs of the Avatars passing, no announcements and neither did the Fire Nation ever report the birth of one. He refused to believe the Earth Kingdom Avatar was dead. Just what possessed his uncle to say such a horrible thing?

When no reply came, Zuko headed back to the tent, put on the black suit and told his uncle he was going for a walk.

Placing the mask on his face gave him the anonymity and ability to be free without anyone judging him for who he was; the banished Fire Prince. Representing his more reckless and dangerous impulses that sacrificed all the moral leanings he possesses to achieve his goal.

After all, the Blue Spirit was no firebender.

Zuko drew his swords and began to train. Sounds were emanating through the air as he swung them, almost as though the swords were singing.

"—Fire Nation captured the airbender! They say they do exist!"

He froze. Head inclining to the side in a swift motion.

"Airbenders are just are rare as the Avatar these days, I think you misheard those soldiers, sweetheart." Zuko stalked off to a nearby tree and observed them carefully. A middle-aged man sighed, kneeling to ruffle his presumed daughters' hair.

"No! I swear daddy! I even know where they've taken him. Some prison nearby." The young girl snapped.

"Pohuai Stronghold?"

"Yes, that's the one!"

There was a long, pondering silence before the man shook his head. "Hush dear, it's time for bed."

Zuko's eyes trailed the man. However, his daughters' complaints echoed in his mind.

"B-But we should free the airbender!"

Huh, so the airbender fanatic from days ago had gotten himself captured? Which meant Zhao had successfully caught his target, Zuko reminded himself painfully. But what to do with this information? What could he possibly hope to accomplish by infiltrating Pohuai Stronghold and take the kid for himself?

For once, it would thwart Zhao's grand scheme, and he could order the boy to speak up and tell him everything he knew.

 _That didn't sound all too bad_ , Zuko decided silently. He knew of the place, obviously, during his special tutoring on Fire Nation territory within the Earth Kingdom. Pohua Stronghold was said to be impenetrable. The Yu Yan Archers guarded the place with hawk eyes and even quicker hands, ready to unleash a string of deadly arrows that never missed their target. He knew this, but luckily, he learned himself how to be invincible and become one with the shadows. Avoiding his manipulative and crazy sister did have its perks.

 _Seems like I'm going to free a fanatic in distress._ Zuko thought dryly, moving stealthily through the forest.

[✩]

Iroh gave a heavy sigh, leaning his back against the tree trunk for a moment. He wasn't a worrier by nature, tended to take life as it came, enjoying it when everything went well and shrugging his shoulder when it didn't. Though he'd conceded later that he probably shouldn't have just shrugged his shoulders when he'd watched on the death of someone valuable not only to him but to the world. Thinking back, it was still a miracle he'd safely escaped the aftermath of the battle later marked the day they last saw Avatar Lokai.

Though nothing could compare to the Siege of Ba Sing Se, that day still left its scars on Iroh, and he often refused to talk about it, again, rather shrugging it off as another failed attempt catching the Avatar and invading the well-guarded Earth Kingdom Capital.

Prince Zuko was gone for a while now. Iroh sighed, poking his branch into the fire. Reckless as he was, his nephew did have a sense of time. Considering it being late into the night, he wondered whether something might have happened to him. Perhaps he should take a look?

It was then he heard the sound of leaves crunching and twigs cracking beneath someone's foot. The sudden noise split across the deafening silence of the woods, bar fire burning brightly.

Iroh's eyes sparked with curiosity, but when he looked up it wasn't his nephew he saw.

"Whoops—" a girl blurted, freezing in place until an older boy bumped into her and both fell.

"Katara—!?"

There was a slight smile on his face. "Aren't you two a little young to be wandering the forest in the middle of a night?"

The girl, Katara, groaned and scrambled back on her feet, reaching out to help her brother before turning to meet with Iroh. "Um…we're looking for a friend, actually. He was taken from us."

"Taken by whom?"

"Taken by the Fire Nation." Katara pursed her lips in distress, and it was then Iroh realized he had seen them before.

"Come, sit. It is nice to have some company." He reached out his hand and gestured for them to join.

The older boy turned to Katara and leaned over to whisper, hard, in her ear. "I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Shhh, quiet Sokka! He may be able to help us!" She snapped back.

Such an amusing sight caused Iroh to laugh hard. "Tell me more about what happened. Perhaps what you say is true and I might be able to help you and your friend."

[✩]

"You came here to save me?"

Zuko's first thoughts at seeing the airbender fanatic were that he didn't look too worn out. Sure, some bruises on his face looked nasty, and it appeared they tried torture techniques to coax out _certain_ information, but it's nothing permanent.

"I'm Aang, what's yours?" The child reached out his hand, a bright smile on his bruised face.

Zuko turned around, aware now was not the time for foolish talk, gesturing Aang to follow him, he dashed out of the cell.

"—or we could skip introductions, sounds good too." Aang shrugged, bringing his hands back to the side before trailing after Zuko.

Zuko clenched his swords tightly, checking each chamber with a careful glance. What shocked him to the bones, however, was that the airbender fanatic, in fact, truly had the ability to airbend. Aang sent slicing wind at several soldiers now all on alert. Thrown against the ceiling before dropping down unconsciousness as the sound of alarms shrieked through the entire fortress.

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks when he came across none other than Zhao's personal chamber. Better yet, he wasn't inside and Zuko concluded he must've left his post when they sounded the alarm. In a rush, Zhao forgot to shut the door, and well, Zuko wouldn't have guessed it to be otherwise.

That man really had a temper.

Zuko took a sharp turn to his left and ran inside, forcefully opening drawers and searching for possible clues. Useless books, Fire Nation propaganda, a creepy painting of his father and more of the usual.

"What are you waiting for?! Come with me!" Aang yelled from outside, running back to check on him. "Did anything happen?"

Behind the mask, Zuko paled. His eyes fixed on a fragment of paper that laid on Zhao's desk. It was a warrant poster and an important one at that.

 _A lot of money is being promised for the capture of the Dragon of the West. S_ _uspected of being a traitor to the Fire Nation. Withholding important information regarding the Avatar from the Fire Lord himself._

Uncle?

"—please!" Aang's pleading voice cut through his rapid trail of thoughts and in a reflex, he snatched the warrant from the desk and stuffed it in his pocket.

The way outside went with relative ease, to say the least, and Zuko had to give it to the airbender; he was smart, using ladders of reed bouncing them from one wall to another.

Zuko used his swords to block a spear that came too fast for him to dodge, sidestepping a soldier and using the back of his hilt to knock him unconsciousness. Fire flared up around them and he gasped at the intensity of it, glaring up to see Zhao through the slits of his mask, who had straightened himself before stepping down and take a stance.

"So, this is the masked thief I hear so much about," A mocking smile crossed his features, "You're starting to become a legend around here. Pitiful really. And now you hope to capture the airbender to accomplish…what now? Mind enlightening me, Blue Spirit?"

Zuko felt like putting Zhao back in his place, but he knew the firebender was stretching time so more forces could gather. He wanted none of it.

He took a defensive stance, managing to dodge all of Zhao's fire, much to the latter's frustration, clenching his dirty little fists and stomping on the ground like a spoiled child not getting his way, "Stop moving so much and fight me like a man!" Zhao growled furiously.

A gust of wind rattled behind Zuko adding to the sound of a soldier's cry, he turned around just in time to see Aang grab him tightly by the suit and propel them both a few feet into the sky. Feeling nothing but air beneath him made Zuko feel restless, and he could see several blasts of fire being sent their way. He moved his body so that the shots would miss its target and he looked up ahead to see the final wall coming in sight.

"The doors are closing!" Aang warned as they touched down and resumed their long sprint.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side—but when was it anyway? The entrance gates shut before they reached it, mocking his failure in the form of a greedy Admiral waiting to capture its intruder and deliver him to Boiling Rock as a present for the Fire Lord.

"Hold your fire!"

Without pausing to think, Zuko sprung forward and thrust his swords beneath Aang's chin, positioning the blade so that he could slit the airbender's throat in one quick swipe. For a moment, no one dared to move, shocked at the turn of events, until Zhao approached and stopped in front of the line of firebenders. Something in his posture made Zuko feel the Admiral wasn't too bothered.

"Honestly, if you want to kill him do it." Zhao insisted, "he's just an airbender, a worthless being that shouldn't even exist."

He could feel Aang's body tremble against his, but he paid it no mind. Zuko turned his head sharply, fingers digging into the hilts of his blades as he tried looking for another escape route.

"Don't bother, escape is futile. This entire place is on lockdown."

"Ha, but what if we're inside already?" A new voice erupted from on top of the wall. A blue clad waved his arms around, and the loud sound of gates re-opening echoed throughout the entire stronghold.

"Sokka!?" Aang blurted and Zuko loosened his grip to watch the Water Tribe boy hurry down the stairs and rush to their side.

"Aang, you okay?" Sokka asked, frowning as Zuko fully backed away from him and turned his head back to Zhao, who was fuming.

Instinct told Zuko what was going to happen next, so he simply prepared himself for an aggressive fireball heading towards him, but the attack never came as a slice of water cut through the burning fire and doused it. Zuko glanced to his side and watched the familiar girl cross over to them.

"Katara!"

"Aang, you're okay!" She beamed with happiness, hugging the airbender tightly before letting go.

"This is nice and all but we gotta go, now!" Sokka went on and Zuko couldn't agree more.

Aang jumped in and roared, "I'm going to create a huge air shield that protects us against the archers. Stay close to me!" The Fire Nation army was pushed far away by the enormous wind and the four of them dashed into the forest.

When the airbender dropped the shield, Zuko quickly pondered what to do, after all the reason he saved the boy was so he could gather information. But his friends would likely get in the way. Although…maybe they would be willing if he asked nicely.

"There's an old friendly man in the forest, he'll be targeted if we don't do something!" Katara said, glancing desperately at Aang.

That must be his uncle. Was he still waiting for him? After all, he thought Uncle Iroh long to be asleep by now. _Well, that's just great_ , Zuko thought grimly. Now he must explain himself _and_ listen to his unnecessary lecturing.

Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out a white bison whistle, blowing hard on it before stuffing it back.

Katara reached out to touch Zuko's shoulders. "Thank you for risking your life to save Aang."

Beneath the mask, Zuko glared and pulled away from her—not appreciating her touching him without agreeing her to. "You may go your own way from here on. I can handle this." He said confidently.

"No, we can't," Katara stared at him cautiously, surprised he even spoke. "We have to thank Mushi too for leading us the way."

Without a doubt his uncle.

"Fine then, but we are going to have a talk _after_ that." His fingertip pointed judgingly at Aang and despite the cautious gases of both Katara and Sokka, the airbender instantly nodded out of mere self-defense.

In one sweep both blades were back on Zuko's back, and he pulled off the mask from his face, revealing two golden eyes and a scar.

Aang, Sokka and Katara gasped.

"You're that angry jerk from the tea shop!" Sokka concluded accusingly.

Zuko let out a long breath and threw the mask away. A part of him wanted to keep it on so he could stay in anonymity, but that more emotional part of him didn't want his uncle to know he was the Blue Spirit, who had been rummaging through villages, stealing food and money the past few days.

"Keep your mouth shut about me being the Blue Spirit." Zuko warned them.

Aang and Sokka exchanged a glance but nodded nonetheless.

"Your Mushi's nephew, right? He is worried sick about you." Katara said softly.

"I know that."

"Then why did you save Aang?"

Zuko paused, thinking his words carefully over. "I merely wish to have a word with him."

"You rescued Aang only so you could share a cup of tea and talk about boring stuff?" Sokka frowned.

"Yes, now move. Or the Fire Nation soldier will gain onto us." Zuko shot back, silencing the others.

The way back to the campsite was no long walk, roughly ten minutes before the familiar tents arose. And at the bonfire sat his uncle still waiting for him, his expression one of worry.

"Mushi!" Katara waltzed across the ground, face brightening like a heavenly angel, "Thank you so much for helping us, we've found our friend!"

His uncle looked up and plastered a smile on his face, one which contorted into surprise once his eyes met with Zuko.

"Nephew?"

"Uncle." Zuko confirmed, taking a step forward, "We need to leave, now. Zhao's skimming the forest for these people, and I fear we're not on his welcoming list either."

Iroh cocked his head to look at the bruised monk. "I see you helped them save their friend."

Zuko glared at his uncle, knowing full well he's not the type to save people unless there was a catch. "Yeah, I did, but we gotta go!" He grumbled beneath his breath.

"Don't worry, we can escape safely. Get your stuff!" Aang's eyes shot upwards to the midnight sky and he appeared to be waiting for something.

Zuko's forehead furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Appa!" Aang bubbled with enthusiasm. "Am I glad to see you!"

An enormous mass of flying fur circled in the sky and Zuko needed a moment to recollect himself, wondering whether he was hallucinating. Iroh stood and went to Zuko's side, stroking his beard in fascination. "A flying bison, remarkable."

Once it landed, Aang launched himself onto the head of the freakish animal, running his fingers through the bison's shaggy fur and was rewarded with a rumbling growl.

"Hop on, we'll lead you out of the forest safely." Aang gestured around the saddle.

Zuko and Iroh exchanged a wary glance before nodding, following the rest of the group up Appa's tail and taking a seat next to Sokka.

"Here's that lychee nut I promised you, good boy!" Sokka caressed, in comparison to Appa, a tiny looking animal.

"What is that?"

Zuko stared down at the animal on Sokka's lap as it crunched the lychee nut with delight.

"Oh, this? This is Momo. Air Nomad stuff and all, you're better off asking Aang." The Water Tribe boy picked up the creature and handed him out to Zuko, making him wince and withdraw a little.

"Say hello Momo!" Zuko grimaced.

Momo chittered and fought himself out of Sokka's grip, flying around and settling himself on Iroh's head.

"Just remarkable." His uncle stared at the creatures' tail looming over his face as it whipped from one side to another.

"I think he likes you," Katara added wryly.

Aang smiled, casting a glance over his shoulder, "Momo is a winged lemur. We found him all alone in the Southern Air Temple."

Iroh smiled softly. "The flying lemur is said to have scattered throughout all four continents after what happened at the temples."

"So, there's still a few out there?" Aang asked hopefully.

Iroh remained thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Well, this is the first one I encountered, but it might be true."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find one someday. There must be a place the Fire Nation hasn't looked yet." Katara reassured.

"You're right." Aang replied, moving back in position and shaking the reigns, "Time to fly buddy. Yip-yip! The airbender ordered and Appa made a low rumble. He flapped his huge beaver tail and then launched into the air.

Zuko thought he was going to throw up, unable to cope with this new way of traveling, but he managed to keep it all in and simply decided against staring down the forest.

"You know, we never properly introduced ourselves." Aang began suddenly, propelling into the air and use his bending to join the others in the saddle. His gray eyes flickering over to Zuko and he bowed his head respectfully. "…And I never thanked you for saving my life. I am in your debt."

"—The only reason I saved you is cause I need information."

They all blinked awkwardly at the tone of Zuko's voice and frustration gnawed at his core. After all, he wasn't here to have some fun, riding a flying beast and traveling with foreign kids was stupid. No less traitorous!

No. What he needed was the Avatar, and by the looks of it quickly before Zhao gets ahead of him.

The airbender blinked out of his stupor and sent him one of his friendly smiles. "Well, I promised you we would talk, didn't I? But first…Hi, my name is Aang!" His hand raised slightly and he waved it.

Katara still in her stupor, followed Aang's example and smiled. "Um. I'm Katara, nice to meet you."

Sokka shrugged nonchalantly and raised his chin proudly. "You've probably heard of me before, I'm Sokka, strongest warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm very popular around there."

Zuko and Iroh deadpanned.

Katara groaned and crossed her arms. "That's because you're the only male, Sokka." She retorted accusingly.

"It is such an honor meeting you here. I have already introduced myself to these two," His uncle gestured around Sokka and Katara, "but my name is Mushi."

Aang nodded. "Nice to meet you, sir!"

Everyone glanced over at Zuko in anticipation and he merely sighed, "I'm Lee." his eyes darted back to the stupid lemur still glued to Uncle Iroh's head. Chittering and scratching himself.

"Uncle when are you going to take that Lemur off your head? It's disgusting." Zuko resisted the urge to scold more. Instead, he crossed his arms dejectedly as he looked on.

Aang gasped, probably feeling betrayed and heartbroken, "Momo's not disgusting…look at him, he's friendly!"

Big eyes stared at Zuko, and he looked back showing no particular expression.

"I agree with the airbender, my nephew. I appreciate some company now and then. Especially on my head!" Iroh laughed hard as the lemur chittered along.

"I wish we had an uncle like you, Mushi! I'm kind of jealous." Katara nudged her brother and giggled.

"Hey, am I not good enough?"

"I was just joking Sokka."

Zuko's gaze drifted back to the airbender's bruised face which got tended to by Katara, calling up her own water from out of a bottle and with a globe of it between her palms, crawled forward to clean the wounds.

"Aang…was it?" Zuko began slowly, "I really need to speak with you."

Aang looked up, face calming down when Katara's hands moved slowly across his right and bruised cheek. "Hmm? Oh, yes, what is it that you want to know?"

Zuko's gaze darkened. "I feel like there's something you aren't telling me about the Avatar. I want you to tell me everything you know about him. And how is it you…exist? All airbenders are gone, so then how are you even here? And these animals too!"

"—my nephew is obsessed with the Avatar." Iroh started to laugh awkwardly but covered it with a cough when Zuko shot him a narrowed eyed glare.

Sokka shrugged, "Yeah actually, we already knew from that time in the tea shop. Those questions were unbearable."

Katara moved away from Aang and turned to look at Zuko sympathetically. "You really hate the Fire Nation too, right? I can see it…your scar. They hurt you."

All Zuko could do was wince, and glare darkly at the moving clouds. He didn't want to be reminded of his failure as Fire Prince for it only brought back horrible memories. His uncle caught up on it too and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, in a way telling him everything was going to be all right.

"I knew the Avatar," Aang began suddenly shaking Zuko out of reverie. The airbender leaned back in the saddle, staring up at the clouds reminiscing. "we were best friends actually."

"You are best friends with Avatar Lokai?" Zuko asked skeptically, "That cannot be he is a thirty-two-year-old Avatar."

"No, not Avatar Lokai. The Avatar before him." Aang corrected.

"Avatar Zivra?!"

The was a shake of the head, "No, no! I mean the airbender Avatar."

"Avatar Yenzin." Zuko's mouth set in a hard line.

"Yes him!" Aang pointed out.

For the love of—

"But that is impossible," Iroh interjected for him, "Avatar Yenzin lived a hundred years ago."

Aang sat, squaring an ankle over one knee. "Believe it or not I'm actually a hundred-and-twelve-year-old." The child replied casually.

Zuko scoffed, "Are you playing tricks on me? You don't look old, in fact, you're the youngest here."

That had Sokka laughing, "Trust me when I say I wouldn't have believed that bluff either if I hadn't been there to see it for myself. But what Aang says is true," he crossed his arms and gave a firm nod. "I thought the kid was a Fire Nation spy myself."

"So, in other words, you claim to be a hundred-and-twelve-year old man, best friends with Avatar Yenzin with the appearance of a child," Zuko spat, still not trusting him, "That'll give me more questions than answers."

"Me and Sokka we're fishing back home and we started bickering," Katara suddenly cut in, scratching her neck a little, "I got a little ahead of myself and couldn't control my waterbending. So, I made this glowing iceberg pop to the surface and split it open."

"Aang was stuck there for a hundred years." She finished, exchanging a knowing glance with the airbender.

Iroh tapped his chin, thoughtful. "How did you get in there?"

"Yeah, well…" Sadness clouded Aang's features, "I met Avatar Yenzin under the guardianship of Monk Gyatso. You see, we were both his students and despite him being two years older than me, we developed a strong relationship."

"And Monk Gyatso was an airbender?" Zuko asked.

"Yep, together the three of us were unstoppable." Aang faked a smile before it twitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. "but…all that changed when the monks told Monk Gyatso they had to take Yenzin away from us. We overheard them. My friend was terrified, he didn't want to leave us."

Aang paused, "In the end, I suggested we leave the temple and take our bison to go look for the Southern Water Tribe ourselves. Yenzin instantly agreed with this."

"But you never reached the Southern Water Tribe village." A hoarse voice from his uncle finished for him.

Tears shimmered in Aang's eyes and Zuko couldn't help but notice how small and fragile the younger boy looked. "No, we didn't. There was a massive storm and I fell into the ocean with Appa. Something happened, I don't know what—but I remember Yenzin reaching out for me as his eyes…glowed. Next thing I know I looked at Katara as she freed me from the iceberg. It was because of Yenzin's Avatar powers that I'm still here, alive."

"…And Avatar Yenzin?" Zuko thought he heard himself saying this, but it came out more like a whisper.

"I don't know what happened to him. All I know is that he's not here with us anymore." Aang mumbled silently. "He must've died that day."

"So that's what happened," Iroh replied thoughtful, "I heard Avatar Yenzin died at the age of fourteen and simply vanished one day. He wasn't there when the Fire Nation burned down the temples. So, in other words, it is just as you say; he must have died that day at sea."

The way his uncle said this broke the airbender's spirit, and despite Zuko's lack of feeling compassion for those not Fire Nation, he really did sympathize with the young Air Nomad.

Aang choked back his tears, "I feel responsible for my best friend's death. If only I never suggested that ridiculous idea I could've—!"

"Aang, don't blame yourself." Katara comforted, "If you stayed you wouldn't have survived the genocide, and now that you're here; the only Airbender alive. There's still hope."

Iroh nodded, "I see now. You wish to find Avatar Lokai so you can teach him airbending." he concluded, staring at the boy with certain knowledge that sparked curiosity within Zuko.

 _Suspected of being a traitor to the Fire Nation and withhold important information regarding the Avatar from the Fire Lord himself._

Zuko pursed his lips together.

"It's all I can do to make it up to him, and if possible, we want to join him in his quest to defeat the Fire Lord." His golden eyes darted accusingly to Aang.

"Defeat the Fire Lord, huh." Zuko muttered.

Katara frowned. "Why don't you join us? You're a good fighter for a non-bender."

"No, that's not a wise idea." Zuko rejected instantly as he caught his uncle's frown.

"Why not?"

Iroh raised his arm in defense. "—That's because of me. I'm a frail old man you see. But my nephew is taking good care of me."

For a second there was sadness in Aang's eyes, but they quickly flared back to life, "…Oh well, if you have a change of heart don't hesitate to come find us. We're setting a course for the Northern Water Tribe since I promised to find Katara a teacher before heading to Ba Sing Se."

Zuko nodded absently. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, that was nice!" Sokka yawned, stretching himself, "We better get some sleep. We're already halfway through the night." He dropped himself down and curled up in the fetal position. "Good night."

Zuko blinked slowly, only now realizing he needed sleep too. And he needed it, a lot. He didn't remember ever being this exhausted in his whole life.

[✩]

 _What miserable weak fools I've got at my disposal,_ Zhao thought as the archers unable to shoot down the airbender bowed down in humiliation, _and these were supposed to be a group of elites, highly skilled in precision and accuracy._

He grumbled as chestnut eyes blazed accusingly. Apparently, they hadn't prepared themselves for _certain_ airbending skills.

Zhao hardly heard the archers pleading. Not only had he disgraced himself through Fire Nation's eyes, Zhao also let the airbender slip through his fingers, only because of an idiot with a mask and some Water Tribe peasants.

He wasn't going to fail ever again.

The Admiral shooed his line of fighters as one of his officers emerged from the shadows, hand tightly clutched around a fragment paper marked with the royal stamp.

"Admiral Zhao, we have received word from Fire Lord Ozai." The officer bowed before straightening. "The key-witness has confessed. Avatar Lokai died sixteen years ago."

"So, it is true then." Zhao replied calmly.

There was a firm nod, "Yes sir, everyone in the Fire Nation is on high alert and its highest priority right now is finding the new Avatar," The man declared, handing out a scroll to Zhao whom gracefully accepted it, the officer continued. "The sages have arranged 'Sector Fourteen', the code word for a secret gathering in Caldera starting today."

"A secret gathering?"

The officer nodded and continued. "Involving all fourteen-million citizens with Fire Nation heritage aged sixteen, including the colonies. Their families will be tracked and sent invitations they cannot refuse," the officer paused, seeing Zhao pull off the stamp and unfold the letter, "In Caldera, the Fire Sages will determine the one teenager qualifying to be the Avatar." He finished finally.

Zhao's eyes flickered attentively through the handwritten letter, "So…the Fire Lord wants me to track down his _sixteen_ -year old son and capture a traitorous General." The Admiral smiled at the end of the report, tall and gloating.

"Sounds like fun."


	3. Heartwrenching Truth

**Distorted Loyalty** **  
Book 1:** _Air  
_ **Chapter 3:** _Heartwrenching Truth_

Next morning Zuko woke to the rising sun as it began to cast its golden rays, warmth touching his forever pale skin. He stretched and looked at the sleeping forms of the Water Tribe siblings, then to his uncle who lay on his back snoring loudly.

His hand itched to grab the warrant poster he took from Zhao's chamber and read it more closely. But, to his surprise the airbender was still up, smiling and waving his hand sheepishly at him.

"Good morning." He welcomed.

Zuko arched an eyebrow, using this moment to pull his dual broadswords from the burlap sack and polish them. "You were up all night?" Zuko questioned.

Aang sighed loudly, tapping the sides of the saddle out of boredom and frustration, "I tried to sleep but I had a nightmare."

"Oh," Zuko said, looking away. "it must be hard being the only one of your people."

"Yeah, but I'm starting to make some new friends along the way. And you're my friend too now."

Aang's voice was confident, upbeat. Zuko stopped polishing and dared to glance down the forest, watching the green treetops for a long moment before he raised his head.

"When are we touching ground?" Zuko asked instead, not feeling like disappointing him by telling the truth they _weren't_.

"Actually, I was about to land. We're near the harbor and I hear it's a safe place."

Zuko nodded absently, aware that the harbor Aang spoke of had been occupied by the Fire Nation. All he wanted was to get off this fur ball and resume his quest finding the Avatar, and without Zhao anywhere near, he decided the little airbender should be safe for now.

An hour later, Appa hits the ground with a thump, making everyone riding the beast lift off the ground an inch. Katara holds to Appa's saddle as they land, to prevent her body from flying across the saddle.

"Appa can't you be a little milder in your landing next time?" Sokka complained, caressing his red cheek that had clashed with the ground.

"Appa hasn't gotten any chance to sleep yet, he just needs some time," Aang assured, gesturing the bison to follow him into a tunnel, who grumbled hard in dejection. "I know you hate tunnels but we can't have the Fire Nation see you. Go rest buddy, we'll stay here until you're ready." Aang tried to reason, calming down the bison a little.

Zuko glanced backward at the siblings with a careful eye. The waterbender girl scooted herself to the edge of the river. She waved her arms in a loop, willing the water to freeze. It jumped at her command in a wave instead, splashing up and soaking her brother.

The brother groaned at first, but his complaints quickly washed away as the second attempt proved successful.

Sokka gave her a thumb up. "Great job, Katara. I'm sure you'll get a hang of it soon."

"Thanks!" The waterbender beamed.

There was a rush of sheer jealousy igniting within Zuko and he _hated_ it. Katara and Sokka seemed pretty close, and a relationship of sibling love was something foreign to him. Even though he wished it were different, his sister was nothing more but a manipulative and cruel princess not caring about his well-being at all. Other than that, their relationship was nothing more but rivalry in trying to gain their fathers love and affection, which, Zuko didn't like admitting Azula won by miles.

With a blind eye, he turned around and stomped off—accidently bumping into his uncle, whom apparently bought some cooked fish at a nearby market and urged Zuko to eat it.

"I am not hungry," Zuko insisted, but a loud rumble of his stomach protested and he sighed, rubbing it.

"…perhaps I am."

He took the plate and decided to stalk off someplace alone, but not before pausing halfway, glancing over his shoulder and commanding an order, "Uncle, I wish to leave after breakfast. We've been around these peasants' way too long."

There was a slight bow of acknowledgment. "Guess I'll have to say goodbye to Momo then!"

Zuko, now back in his peasant get-up, sat on a peaceful meadow against a tree filled with cherry blossom petals, accepting it and letting it calm his mind with certain pleasure. After a rough night, he decided this was just what he needed.

From here up here, Zuko could see the city of Shin Za, and behind it, the Earth Kingdom Harbor now occupied by the Fire Nation military. Frowning, he took a bite out of the Salmon before placing the plate next to him and pull his uncle's warrant poster out of his pocket.

Zuko unfolded it, reading through the exact same words again. ' _S_ _uspected of being a traitor to the Fire Nation. Withholding important information regarding the Avatar from the Fire Lord himself_ _.'_ There was, no mistakenly, a painting of his uncle in his full glory. The weight of his armor sink him to the floor, part of his grayish hair pinned into a tight knot at the back of his head, now all gone and replaced by Mushi, the traveling merchant.

His uncle was a traitor?

Zuko shook his head in denial, pulling out a pearl-handled dagger from under his tunic. The blade was clean, a perfection, and the ultimate breed of earth. He stared intently at the words he knew were engraved on the blade for he knew they always helped him think clearly.

Sure, his uncle had his flaws, but he couldn't be a traitor. Then again, his father's words were absolute and probably held some truth.

Zuko's hold on the poster strengthened.

There was literally no indication his uncle might be hiding things behind his back. Also, what could he possibly hide? Did the Avatar move places? Is he even still in Ba Sing Se? Was his uncle taking him to Ba Sing Se fully knowing he wasn't there in the first place? Is that why his uncle suggested they head for the colonie—

The Fire Nation colonies within Earth Kingdom borders.

He paled, a nasty thought sneaking into his head. His frown congealed then melted into horror.

No, no, no, no, **NO**! Zuko grabbed his head and felt an unbearable headache coming up. The Avatar couldn't be _dead_ , he couldn't be! His uncle would have told him if he were, right? He was so sure Uncle Iroh wouldn't ever keep such valuable information from him like this!

He couldn't accept that life of wandering the Earth Kingdom, knowing it was the _Fire Nation_ he had to be in. Which would only result into dire consequences considering he wasn't even allowed to set foot on the island ever again.

He needed to ask his uncle, he needed clarity.

Decision final, Zuko set off at once, following a curved dirt path from the height of the meadow down to a well-traveled looking road below. He intended to rush back and confront his uncle, but he soon found that something else should be investigated first.

"Sir, I need to ask you a favor!" Zuko stopped dead in his track, turning around seeing a worn out, panting family of three wearing middle-class Earth Kingdom outfits. "My wife was hurt badly during our travels, I want to take her to the nearest infirmary to check on her but…we are urged to take my daughter on board a ship leaving within two hours time."

Zuko's eyes set in a glare. He had no time wasting it on some poor family in apparent dire need. He fixed his glare down at the mother, who trembled grabbing onto her swollen leg desperately, begging him.

"Father, I don't need any—" The daughter named Kazumi jumped in, her face serious and somewhat arrogant.

"Please make sure she gets there safely," The father grabs his bag and rummages in it, later revealing five gold pieces. "I'll be willing to pay you. Just make sure she's alive and reaches the harbor."

"Father—"

Zuko remained silent, still in rejection of escorting the daughter, but with a tilt of the head he peered at the wound of the mother, which was not burned, nor cut with a sword or knife…she seemed to be in a good condition too."You were attacked by an earthbender," Zuko stated flatly. "You're Fire Nation."

"Y-Yes…" The father's voice was shaking, taking a step back. "are you going to attack us too?"

Without a second thought, Kazumi snarled, "Stay back. I won't let you!" she dropped into a stance as fire erupted from her fist, however, Zuko caught onto this quickly and blocked it away in a wall of his own golden fire.

"You're a firebender too—!" The young girl gasped, bowing quickly, "I'm sorry, I thought you'd be an earthbender. My parents were taking a risk by asking strangers, but they simply can't stand me going alone."

Zuko nodded. "Why are you in such a hurry though."

The father's ears quirked up, "Oh, yes! Quick I beg of you, please escort my daughter to the ship. I'm sure she'll be willing to explain. It concerns the wishes of the Fire Lord, she must be on that ship."

That instantly awakened a new kind of curiosity in Zuko. After all, what could his father possibly want from this girl? Nodding silently, he agreed to use the coming hours extracting information from the firebender. Watching the family bid their farewell, he caught sight of a letter marked with the royal stamp being exchanged between father and daughter.

"What's that letter you're holding?" Zuko asked cautiously as the two set off down the dirt path.

Kazumi blinked, "Oh this? My family received a message from our great Fire Lord Ozai. He wants me to go to the Fire Nation Capital, and we are to obey, of course."

"Why?" Zuko gave her a steady look, and he saw her widen her eyes slightly—as if he'd just said the weirdest thing, _ever_.

"You don't know? Oh, I see, you're a lone traveler, aren't you?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Well…the Avatar died sixteen years ago, Isn't that amazing?" Kazumi laughed, at the same time something must've snapped in Zuko because breathing properly became _very_ hard.

"They have been reborn into the Fire Nation! The sages want to find the Avatar by having everyone with Fire Nation heritage aged sixteen undergo examinations in Caldera."

"No, that's…that's not possible!" He spluttered, "The Avatar is in Ba Sing Se!"

There wasn't any deception in her eyes. Not that he could see, at least. Adding to the recent rumors and the warrant poster of his uncle, Zuko felt something akin to a knot in his chest squeeze tightly, never letting go.

Kazumi placed her hands on her hips playfully before grinning, "Well excuse you, but I'd rather believe the Fire Lord over you."

Zuko vaguely heard the girl chatter about her parent, apparently high-ranking people living in another Fire Nation colony far off, but his mind was in other places.

So it was true…everything of it was true! Zuko shut his eyes and clenched his fists, unintentionally heating up as smoke manifested. He had been traveling the Earth Kingdom for three years looking for Avatar Lokai only hearing now, that all this time, he was dead!

And his uncle knew this!

A cool hand laid on his forehead and Zuko jerked up to see Kazumi standing before him, frowning slightly. "Hey, are you okay? You seem a little warm," she asked, noting his glazed eyes, "You show symptoms of Fire Fever. You know, if things are getting worse I could give you a frozen frog. I got some of them in my pockets."

Zuko grimaced at the term, frozen frogs, an old and forbidden memory of his mother making him suck on those when he first caught Fire Fever. Quickly, he brushed Kazumi's hand away, saying "I feel fine…I'm just surprised." Zuko looked away and she noted her bothered expression. They didn't speak for another fifteen minutes.

Kazumi looked up at Zuko as they neared Shin Za, now hard on its way becoming another Fire Nation colony. "I doubt I'm the Avatar, but just being able to see the Fire Nation Capital makes my heart skip a beat! I might even get to see the Fire Lord, he's a real inspiration to me," the girl brightened, "I've always wanted to be like him! His strength and control are remarkable, and he loves his people dearly," then she hesitated, sadness clouding her features, "But…I'd say chances are rather slim. Perhaps I'll get to meet the Princess Azula."

"The Fire Lord's a great man," Zuko praised numbly, though he couldn't help giving her a lopsided grin, "though I'd say your chances of meeting the banished Fire Prince are far greater than meeting those two."

"Very funny, I wouldn't even know where to find the prince," She admitted thoughtfully, "Besides, I don't even know what he looks like—! I'm such a failure."

Zuko frowned. Kazumi's an okay girl once you get to know her better, but she simply spoke _too_ much, even annoying him to the point he wanted to jump in a lake and swim back to the campsite.

When the afternoon approaches, they enter the harbor now filled with Fire Nation navy ships, even a gold-trimmed royal one for the occasion. The waves crashed and danced along the shore, moving up and down in a graceful and gentle rhythm like they were dancing.

It made Zuko realize this was no usual situation and that his father was dead serious about finding the new Avatar.

 _What should I do?_ What could he do, really? The only thing he could do is disguise himself infiltrating his homeland and look for the Avatar—who had to be heading for Caldera as well.

It was hopeless.

There was no way he could capture the Avatar. Zuko had lost. No honor, no throne. His father would never accept him…He probably should give in to his uncle's advice and find a new home in this ridiculous country full of idiots.

"Thank you so much for escorting me to the ship, I'm an hour early too," She said unbeknownst of Zuko's inner turmoil, "there's a festivity taking place just around the corner, we could…take a look?" she batted her eyelashes innocently as if pleading.

Zuko shook his head, saying he didn't wish to be around here anymore.

Kazumi looked up and eyed him disapprovingly, "My father has paid you to escort me, I want to go to the festival before leaving for Caldera. You are to respect my wishes, you know."

Zuko groaned in annoyance, his voice hardening. "You need to shut it, girl. I may be paid, but your father specifically stated I bring you to the harbor, and I did."

"Please—!" She practically launched herself onto Zuko like a little girl wanting to keep its doll, but he brushed her away, glaring daggers.

"Stop being so clingy! At first, you didn't even want me anywhere near you, so why is it you want me around so suddenly?" he responded, wiping the dust off his tunic before looking at children giggling and laughing, hurrying themselves to the festival.

"Because you're actually a very nice person, Lee…" Her mouth curved into a shy smile.

Zuko shook his head, turning around, and gazing at the road back. "If you want to go you're better off on your own, my job here is done."

"But please— "

 _That's it!_ Zuko turned to the girl and snarled, "Honestly, stop ordering me around and find someone else to talk to. You're neither my mother nor the Fire Lord, and you certainly do not have authority over me so stop acting like it!"

Several gasps were heard around him, unintendedly picking up on his loud and stern voice; some of surprise, many of shock.

Kazumi's cheeks turned a bright pink, stammering she said, "I'm sorry…I just, I'm sorry." She stepped back, hurt in the way her voice trembled. She instantly turned around and rushed off.

Zuko's glare quickly congealed into a frown, had he seen that correctly? Was she crying?

A strange man swept in holding cabbages, glancing disappointedly at Zuko as if he'd just said something horrible. "I think you just broke a young girls heart."

Zuko jumped at the unfamiliar voice, "What—she's ordering me around! I barely know her." he scoffed.

"Just keep telling yourself that," The cabbage man winked at him as he caressed his valuable item. "Anyways, I'm selling cabbages today! I'm sure you're a hungry lad!"

Zuko fought again to control his temper as he remembered where he was. It wouldn't do alarming soldiers just because he had to speak out to the girl and shame himself into making her cry. Sighing, he ignored the cabbage man and withdrew from the crowd, sauntering his way up the dirt path he used to get here. At least he _tried_ before Zuko disturbingly underestimated the mass of spectators knocking him off the road as he tried to bypass them.

Out of nowhere, and much to his surprise, an old man placed a hand on his shoulder, grip tightening, and whispering cautiously into his ear, _Prince Zuko_.

Zuko jerked around, frowning as he took in the sight of the familiar figure, "Uncle?"

It was him all right; the way he stood, his small posture, hell, even the smell was the same! What made him consider the identity of his uncle, though, was him being fully cloaked, hood covering the face…it was as if he wanted no one to realize it was the Dragon of the West beneath.

"Uncle, you lied to me!" Zuko stared at his uncle with baffled outrage in his expression as he echoed. "you knew all this time yet you didn't tell me! How could you!?"

He gestured for Zuko to follow him into a crowded alleyway, but still much better accessible.

When the silence lasted more than five seconds, the prince's face drew into a fierce scowl as he demanded. "Well?! Speak up! It's true isn't it; Avatar Lokai is truly dead!"

Then finally, his uncle lowered his head, "Yes, he is." he whispered painfully.

Letting the odd silence drag out, Zuko, still bewildered and angry asked, "I don't understand, why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Prince Zuko," began his uncle, his voice becoming dangerously low. "it was an accident the Avatar died that day we sieged Ba Sing Se. For the safety of the newborn and the future of the world, I had no choice but to keep this knowledge to myself."

Zuko swallowed hard, looking away, "Whose side are you actually on? It does sound like you turned traitor."

Iroh took a deep breath, "I love my country, but there are certain things I have come to realize aren't matching with our nation's traditional and true ideology. Especially after my son's death," he trailed off before finishing, "I wish to set things right."

Zuko went stiff, resentment and confusion mixing in his stomach like a sickening brew. He shut his eyes and snapped, "You could've at least told me!"

"I could have, and then what? You never think these things through, Prince Zuko!" a pair of angry, wrinkle-wore eyes glared at him, Iroh's voice dripping in dominance, "I know exactly what you would have done; sneak your way back into the Fire Nation to go search for the Avatar only to get yourself captured and be sentenced to prison for life!"

Zuko threw his hands in the air, not caring about the several eyes judging him, nor his uncle's plea to remain calm, "Perhaps I would, and perhaps you're right! But then what am I supposed to do now?! I've lost this game, I can never catch the Avatar now that father's set out to find him."

"…I know I am asking you the impossible, but you must let go trying to gain your father's love and affection," his uncle dared to suggest, "I know you try very hard my nephew, and that is what I admire so much about you. But Ozai...he never was the brotherly type and I have watched him when you were younger. He is not exactly the fatherly type either."

"That's not true, father loves me!" Zuko snapped, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Prince Zuko—"

 _She was born lucky. You were lucky to be born._

He shut his eyes against the memory.

"Just…tell me one thing," Zuko whispered, "do you know who the new Avatar is?"

"I don't," his uncle admitted, "It would have been too suspicious if I went out visiting each Fire Nation family with a newborn. My father would never have accepted it," he paused, thinking hard before continuing, "All I can tell you is that the Avatar died sixteen-years ago, therefore, he or she is sixteen years of age. It could even be you, my nephew."

Zuko waved it away with his hand, "That's ridiculous have you ever seen me bend water or something?" he asked sarcastically.

"One does not simply bend water—" He could see the corners of his uncle's mouth quirk up, but soon it congealed into an 'o' shape, as he noticed something or rather _someone_ behind Zuko. Subtly shifting his body, his uncle tilted his head to the side as he retreated into the crowd.

As soon as Zuko realized what was happening a firm and commanding voice cut through his thoughts, "Look who we have here, Prince Zuko, all on your own today it seems?"

Snapping to attention, Zuko turned around and glared, "What do you want now, Zhao? A rematch?" he mocked darkly, "I'm afraid I'm busy today."

"No need to worry," The Admiral clasped his hands behind his back, straightening, "I have no intention of fighting another useless Agni Kai. Actually, the main reason I am here is because of you. So, you better listen."

Zuko grumbled beneath his breath but was left surprised when the admiral tossed him a rolled-up letter marked with the royal seal.

"A message for me? Who send it?" Zuko asked in bewilderment.

"Why the Fire Lord, of course, a letter is written directly to you. And I am the one bringing you this news, flattering, is it not?"

Zuko gulped, ignoring Zhao as he pulled the seal off its place and poured over the letter.

 _By decree of Fire Lord Ozai, his son, Prince Zuko is to return to Caldera due to the death of Avatar Lokai and will participate in Sector Fourteen._ _His banishment will, therefore, be revoked until further notice._

"…Father wants me…back?" Zuko felt a lump in his throat.

"I doubt he wants you back, but even the Fire Lord cannot ignore the fact his own son is of the right age," There was an uncaring shrug, "he'll ditch you again once the sages realize it's not you."

Zuko didn't listen, his eyes still glued to the letter, "When's the ship leaving?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes," there was a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Also, you are to clothe properly because it would be _such_ a disgrace for the Fire Lord having you enter the capital city in peasant get-up."

Zuko shot him a glare and folded the letter, "Fine." he scoffed, tucking it in his pocket as he set out to the ship.

Zhao's arm stretched out, blocking Zuko's path, "By the way… I noticed you aren't traveling with your uncle. You've probably heard the stories of him," the admiral's eyes observed him carefully, and in response, Zuko's eyes hardened, "now my question to you, Prince Zuko, is whether you know where the traitorous Dragon of the West is?"

"No…I left him days ago, I thought it was best if we split up."

"Really now? I'm sure you aren't too bothered about today then."

[✩]

The drums were still reverberating from the now far off Harbor, pounding with the rhythm of a hundred heartbeats as the spectators and residents joyously danced around the festival's fire. For Iroh, though, things weren't exactly joyous, in fact, it was anything but. He walked a lonely road as he wiped his sweaty brow with a rag. Returning to the campsite, his careful eye picked on Aang and Katara, cutting the vegetables he had bought them earlier.

Sokka looked up from where he sat preparing the bags, "Hey gramps, did you find Lee?"

A sigh. "I did, but sadly he was taken away."

There was a genuine surprise, "Taken? As in taken by evil people?"

Iroh was given no time to respond for the remaining two had noticed him. Aang hurried to him with Katara right behind, "You're back! It's been five hours, we started worrying something might have happened to you." The airbender explained.

"Well, apparently something happened to Lee."

Katara gasped at her brother's comment. "What—is he okay?"

"Do not worry, my nephew is okay for now," Iroh assured them, taking off his hood and focusing himself on the airbender. "yesterday you said you were going to Ba Sing Se to look for the Avatar, correct?"

Aang quirked up an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"There is something I must tell all of you."

A veil of silence descended suddenly upon the group and all eyes turned to Iroh as he explained what he had hidden from the world for sixteen years. The information he had bottled up inside, and meant to take it to the grave with him if he had to. He refused to give his brother the advantage in this war. The Avatar was vulnerable, and therefore the world.

Now that somehow, possibly through the capture of a Dai Li agent, the Fire Nation realized that they were one step from victory, these young people…and the last airbender especially carried an aura of hope making Iroh ponder the great destiny bestowed upon them.

Sokka grabbed his head, shaking it in denial, "So, you're telling us you and Lee are both angry Fire Nation jerks, not to mention royal ones! And now you turned good somehow. Avatar Lokai has been dead for sixteen-years and all this time we've been trying to look for the Fire Nation Avatar who I bet doesn't even like our species!" there was a lot of dark sarcasm in his voice, "this is just what we needed!"

"Sokka you don't know that!" Katara retorted, but even her voice trembled.

However, Aang looked confident as he spoke, "There's still a chance. The Fire Lord doesn't know the identity of the new Avatar. It might take months before they've gone through each candidate," the airbender turned to him, bowing humbly, "we really should thank you for hiding such valuable information from the Fire Lord."

For the first time, a slight smile crossed Iroh's features.

Katara pressed her lips together, "But then what should we do? Weren't we planning on going to the Northern Water Tribe first?"

Iroh folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head in deep thought, "Crossing Fire Nation borders without experience and a strategy is anyone's death wish. I suggest you resume your travels, but keep a close eye on matters concerning the Avatar," he paused, "knowing my brother, he would either brainwash the Avatar into joining his cause or if he feels the slightest suspicion of treachery, have the Avatar imprisoned in the cage for life."

"The _cage_ ," Sokka paled, sounding as if he was about to faint, "I don't know which one of the two sounds worse!"

Aang frowned at that, but his eyes brightened as an idea came to mind, "Maybe I could enter the Spirit World and ask the spirits?"

Sokka looked annoyed, "I'm sorry Aang, but last time I checked, only the Avatar can do that." he pointed out, petting Momo as he came in flying and landed on the Water Tribe's knee.

"Oh, hey Momo."

"I used to go there with Avatar Yenzin all the time to go and play," the airbender explained, "we ran after Dragonfly bunny spirits, they actually remind me of Momo."

The lemur chirped in response.

"—Yenzin always told me to stay away from Koh though. That he could steal faces of other beings that expressed emotion. " Aang added thoughtfully, scratching the back of his neck.

Sokka frowned at that, "I'm confused, Katara, do you understand what he's saying?"

Katara simply looked at her brother with a tense eye, shaking her head.

"I have to give it a try."

Iroh watched Aang in fascination as the airbender sat down and crossed his legs over top of each other. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes. Folding his hands in his lap the boy began a ritual oddly familiar to Iroh.

Entering the Spirit World through meditation.

Dead silence filled the air, the group stared at the young boy as he angrily jumped out of his meditation pose.

"…Ugh! It's not working, I wonder why?"

Katara stared at him sympathetically, "You can always try again later Aang, don't rush yourself." She bent down next to him and gave the boy a reassuring smile.

It caused the boy to look away, hurt, "It used to be so easy…"

"Sometimes life is like that dark tunnel over there," Iroh began, pointing his finger in the direction of Appa, who gave a low grumble, "you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place."

That seemed to work a little, Iroh realized, as Aang's face contorted into a sad smile. He got back on his knees and looked at his Water Tribe friends, "You're right Mushi, I'll just keep trying. We should go to the Northern Water Tribe."

"They might even help us find the Avatar." Katara added hopeful, blinking before turning to Iroh, "What are you going to do? I'm sorry about your nephew…"

"It is quite all right my dear," Iroh laughed it away with his hands in his sleeves, "I will be going my own way. There is something I must do before resuming my own search for the Avatar, and for my nephew when he returns."

Iroh gripped a lotus tile under his sleeves and approached the airbender, placing it in his hand carefully before telling him to keep it.

"What is this thing?" Aang asked confused.

Iroh merely smiled, "It is the white lotus tile, it might prove to be of importance to you in the future."

Sokka interjected as he took the tile from Aang and inspected it, "But it's just a dull tile!"

"That is exactly what my nephew would say," Iroh thought out loud, smirking before his gaze turned serious, "trust me, you might need it."

* * *

 **I'm not very happy with this chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little rushed.**


	4. The Avatar Trial

**Distorted Loyalty** **  
Book 1:** _Air  
_ **Chapter 4:** _The Avatar Trial_

Zuko stood on the high prow of the Fire Nation cruiser in his newly received set piece of clothing. It felt so reminiscent; the red pigment with golden trims marking him royalty. In the three weeks since he shaved his jet-black hair, it had grown back a little, soft baby hair sprouted from his head, although he couldn't care less about them.

Excitement and nervousness started to kick in as he watched the capital city of Caldera come closer, hidden safely on top of the large volcano. As they pass under the Great Gates of Azulon, he heard the captain communicate with an officer likely asking for permission to lower the anchor at Harbor City.

Home sweet home.

Zuko leaned over the railings as he stared longingly. He couldn't wait to be back, even if it were for just a little while.

"Lee?" The familiar and surprised voice of Kazumi asked, "We've been on the same ship for two weeks? I-I didn't know you would be on here too."

Zuko had known, though, and locked himself up in his room for the remainder of the sea trip to avoid her and other people in general.

"There was a change of plans." Zuko turned, straightening himself as he looked down at the startled firebender.

"You look different now," She eyed his clothing in awe, tugging at her hair as if embarrassed, "didn't like the Earth Kingdom robes much, huh?"

"I never liked them," Zuko claimed, his eyes dull with annoyance and sarcasm that quelled Kazumi's small nervousness. Whatever he'd said just now she thought was very funny, causing Zuko to quirk up his eyebrow.

"Prince Zuko."

His golden eyes glanced from the startled girl to the lieutenant, who walked up to them.

So instead, "Yes lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Chen kept his hands firmly behind his back, informing that whatever he wanted to say was meant for him only. Nodding, Zuko dared a glance to Kazumi, who was no doubt hurt once again. She stood there, frozen, her shocked expression still in place. Zuko sighed as he followed the lieutenant to a quiet corner.

When the coast was clear, he spoke, "I was told to inform you that everyone on this ship will undergo the trial today. However, for you, there will be made an exception."

"Why's that?" Zuko frowned.

He wasn't told much about the Avatar Trial and his knowledge was on par with the others onboard. Not that he expected it to be very entertaining; just a bunch of Fire Sages, some stupid interrogation and some stupid test of skills—in which he could totally see Azula emerge from the shadows to greet him with a mocking session. No, his mind was simply not on those things right now, not after he's gotten this close to home again.

"A meeting has been arranged between you and the Lady Mai," Lieutenant Chen explained, "your trial will be moved to tomorrow morning."

Zuko's heart pounded. He and Mai had been in a relationship right before he got banished, and they never got around saying goodbye either. How had she pulled it off? He doubted Mai had anything to say on the matter, unless of course…

Zuko let out a tense breath as he traveled down the gang board, hesitating as he took the railing with trembling hands. For a moment, he stared up at the long forum as Tundra tanks rolled past him onto a cargo ship. Ready to be used for whatever profit the Fire Nation might gain. Ready to be used on innocent people, making them suffer and die a painful death. He'd seen it all happen before during his exile.

The prince shook his head furiously, _don't be an idiot now that you're finally home!_ A part of himself ordered. Touching the ground lightly, Zuko joined the rest of the group who had gathered around a friendly female guide, smiling broadly at her new arrivals as she led the way down the tunnels, _dark_ and _creepy_ tunnels that Zuko knew would eventually lead up to several bunkers below the Royal Palace.

He kept his mouth shut all the way, even when he noticed several glances from Kazumi, whom apparently still hadn't come to terms with his identity. But now she seemed too shy to say anything.

Moments later he had been split from the group, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he waited for the girl he used to love so much as a thirteen-year old.

Something bothered him though.

Golden eyes glared at the soldier next to him, "Could you explain why you have to watch me all the time? I'm meeting with my girlfriend."

"Errr well," The soldier shifted uncomfortably in place, "orders from the princess."

It made him scoff loudly.

Great, so it was Azula after all.

"Zuko!"

He knew that shaky voice, albeit a little lower in tone now. Heart rate going up, Zuko turned around and saw a figure approaching slowly.

"Mai!" Zuko called, running to her side and offering her a warm embrace which she gladly returned, "You've…grown a lot." he noticed as he pulled away, observing her more mature body. She had changed a lot from their last encounter, more…stoic, dare he say gloomy? She always used to be somewhat shy.

But Mai was still beautiful nonetheless.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Mai claimed, shrugging before a smile crossed her features, "oh well, you've grown a lot too."

"I've missed you so much." It was all he could say before he wrapped his arms around her once more.

He could feel Mai freeze in their hug, grip tightening and eyes flashing as she drew daggers at the soldier watching them stiffly.

"Zuko, who's this?" Mai asked annoyed.

The soldier straightened, hands firmly behind his back as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Just some soldier interrupting our privacy by order of the princess," Zuko remarked irritably.

[✩]

"Go Katara!"

"Give that man a lesson he'll never forget!"

"Do the water whip, do the water whip—wait, behind you!"

Katara smirked. She spun around, drawing water from the pond and shielding herself from flying ice spikes after creating a massive wall of ice. Once it crashed, she pulled another blob of water and shot it out at the other bender—who fell right into a snow bank.

"THE _WHIP_!" A cracking voice yelled from the sidelines.

"There's no point. She already won the match." Aang pointed out to Sokka, who slouched down a little before returning to a giggling Yue as she told him the water whip would come later.

Sensing the fight was done, Katara straightened and turned to her master. It was incredible really. She advanced more quickly than any student Pakku had ever trained. Katara could win a fight against his other students in less than a minute, and none of the male waterbenders would spar against her if they had a choice in the matter.

"That was amazing! I can't believe it took you only a week to master waterbending!" Aang hopped from his place in the crowd and lurched at his friend.

"Thanks," Katara smiled, "There's still so much more I can do though."

Pakku placed a supporting hand on her shoulders, "Don't rush yourself Katara. You've learned so much already, not to mention you've accomplished something no other female ever has."

The two waterbenders eyed each other gratefully, and after that Pakku pulled her into a tender hug; something unthinkable only a week ago. But just as Aang expected, Katara had fought her way back into becoming one of his pupils—and excelling at it like no one ever has.

"Aang, how's your spiritual training going along?" Katara asked suddenly as she pulled away.

The airbender lowered his head, ashamed, "Nothing…it's like I'm being blocked out of the Spirit World or something. It's difficult to explain, but I'll keep on trying."

Aang didn't realize he started kicking the snow below his feet in frustration, and that Katara had looked at him with one of those sympathetic looks before they head back to the houses.

They were quiet as they walked along the snowy bridge and Katara seemed to be enjoying the sound of splashing water as it flowed through canals.

However, something in the airbender arched painfully, "I'm sorry for being a bother to all of you." He confessed finally, shutting his eyes.

Katara halted and blinked at him in confusion, "Why would you say that? You're anything but a bother Aang, you know that."

He said nothing.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it? You know you can always tell me." Katara comforted him, "Maybe I can help you."

Dropping onto snowy plains, Aang protruded his legs down the bridge and stared down with glazed eyes.

"It's just…I've been having nightmares lately," the airbender confessed, "I can't access the Spirit World anymore. I know it's an Avatar thing but I could do it! I really could…"

"Maybe the reason you can't go in there is because you've always relied on Avatar Yenzin, and now that he's gone it's cut off your connection to the Spirit World." Katara suggested, mimicking him into a sitting position.

"Maybe you have a point there…It's probably because Yenzin's gone…" Aang trailed off.

"It must be hard for you, losing your best friend…your entire nation."

Aang pursed his lips together, "The monks always told me we Air Nomads detach ourselves from worldly concerns; finding peace and freedom was the key to solving difficulties in life," the hands on his lap tightening as he muttered, "I've always been like that too, but right now I just feel so much pressure of being the last of my kind. My people are wiped out, Avatar Lokai is dead, and the new Avatar is Fire Nation! How am I supposed to find peace with all that's happened?!"

Katara paused, "Remember what you said two weeks ago?"

Aang frowned, looking up to meet her bright blue eyes, "There's still a chance we can end this war?"

The waterbender gave a firm nod, "As long as we find the Avatar before the Fire Lord we have that chance to end this pointless war. I think it's time we pack our stuff."

"Does this mean you—?"

"It's time to find the Avatar."

[✩]

The sky was darkening in the distance with swelling rain clouds, coasting lazily towards Zuko from the horizon and the setting sun. From on top of the hill, he sat on grass softer than any he'd even found during his travels in the Earth Kingdom.

"How has life been here without me?"

"The same as usual. Just more boring."

Zuko grinned, "It couldn't have been that boring."

"Trust me it can," Mai emphasized as she huddled closer to him "but I might change my mind once me and my family leave for Omashu. That place sounds even worse."

Zuko perked up, confused, "Omashu? You're going to Omashu?"

There was a slight shrug.

"Troops are infiltrating the city," Mai said nonchalantly, "and once it's under Fire Nation control, father will be appointed its new governor"

Zuko didn't really know how to respond to that.

"I suppose congratulations are in order then?" He tried, feeling a slight push in his side.

Mai's eyes glared back at him. "Gee, thanks for congratulating me on moving to that dreadful place."

A smirk covered his lips, "At least I might be able to visit you once father banishes me again." It felt like a bitter joke really, but he knew just as anyone else here that after tomorrow he'd be back on a ship.

Her fallow eyes lowered down for a second before brightening, "That would be nice."

The approaching footsteps halted on the wet grass below; and his guard for today, soldier Makuno, as he had called himself, approached the duo from behind, "Prince Zuko, your time with Lady Mai is up. You must return with me now."

Mai, who had her hand rested on his chest backed away. "That's unfortunate."

"I guess I have no choice." Zuko sighed gloomily. Once he was back up, he reached down, hauling Mai up to her feet as well.

Moving through the tunnels below the palace after having left Mai behind, Zuko couldn't help but feel lonely again. That spark of…something great was there, and the other second it was gone, burned to crisps. A part of him had hoped his father—even though it was idiotic—might show up, talk to him about how life had been the past three years, but…

 _Father doesn't care about you_ , _just_ _let it go,_ a voice echoed in his mind, somehow soothing him until another sinister voice contradicted it firmly, _Father does care about you, you only need to show him you're worth it!_

Show him what? There was nothing left to show his father.

Zuko felt his clenching fists tremble as he was lead into a rocky area with only a spare bed in it. He didn't mind the filthy bed sheets though, he just wanted to sleep and hope tomorrow would be much better. After realizing how restrained he was on Caldera—which went as far as forbidding him from going into the palace and

After realizing how restrained he was on Caldera—which went as far as forbidding him from going into the palace and meet up with old friends and family—Zuko felt truly terrible. Only Mai managed to fix something and that was because Azula thought it was appropriate to help her friend out.

He pressed his cheek to the cool, solid pillows. Zuko toppled into it, relieved to rest his weary body. Warmth and darkness enveloped him and he soon succumbed to the call of sleep.

Once he woke, Zuko couldn't tell whether it was due to the rising sun or because he couldn't sleep in what felt like a prison. But a knock on the door startled him and before he could reply, the soldier waltzed into the room and urged Zuko to follow him. Reluctantly agreeing, he followed him through the tunnels that would lead to a bunker, one far greater he has ever seen before.

From time to time another teenager walked by, and their pale faces made Zuko's heart skip a beat. They looked truly sickened by something, some were even knocked unconsciousness and were carried by two soldiers—but why?

The first thing he noticed entering the bunker were the many teenagers in line, estimated around a hundred. Their expressions went from proudness in serving their nation to extreme fear; probably having witnessed the others being carried out of the metal door in front of them.

The metal door behind which apparently, things were about to go down.

He moved his legs freely, some obviously recognizing his face and straighten to attention almost automatically. Zuko ignored them and joined the line, crossing his arms and waiting for the sages to come out.

When they finally did fully dressed in holy robes, the five stood regarding them all; telling the teenagers they would accompany them inside one by one. The duration of the trial would estimate around ten minutes.

It made Zuko frown deeply, suspicion gnarling at him. After all, how could the Fire Sages find the Avatar within ten minutes? That seemed absurd not to mention impossible.

So, he waited for another two hours, impatiently, brooding away in his thoughts as people gossiped on what the trial might consist of. Some even had the guts to ask whether he knew, but he merely shook his head and replied with a sullen 'no'.

No one could ignore the drained faces of teenagers being dragged out of the chamber. Even the most cheerful ones suddenly turned into a stoic or nauseous one, and Zuko couldn't hide his extreme suspicion that perhaps their methods of finding the Avatar might be more extreme than he once thought it would be.

"Next is…" A voice of the sage Zuko hadn't realized had re-emerged called out, "Prince Zuko."

His heart rate must've gone up way high at the call of his name because he stumbled clumsily over rocks before his hand touched the metal door, stepping through it.

"Hello Prince Zuko, come sit down." The sage he knew was named Shyu gestured around the blunt chair.

Zuko did as he was told, inspecting the small but strongly build room he was in, entirely designed to be carved out of galvanized metal, protecting the room from being damaged. Here he sat at the interrogation table, with an out of place cupboard behind it. The only other thing notable was an empty spot next to them, which he figured was where he had to show off his skills.

The five sages stared at him with those piercing eyes, as if trying to understand him just by looking. Zuko felt himself grow uncomfortable by the second.

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay here at Caldera. It has been a while since you've been here." The Great Sage began, startling the prince.

It wasn't what he thought the first question would be, but he nodded nonetheless.

"We have a few questions for you," The High Sage began, "we wish you to answer them with honesty."

He didn't reply, instead staring and nodding with uncertainty.

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"The Fire Nation, and with the Fire Lord," Zuko replied automatically, the words drilled into his mind from a young age.

"You have seen the other nations in your three years of banishment. What is your view on the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom?"

"They're all peasants and fools," Zuko murmured indifferently. "they fight a war they know they won't be able to win."

"What would you do if you were the Avatar?"

Zuko's mind stopped and he stared blankly at the High Sage. He hadn't ever thought about _that_.

"If I were the Avatar?" Zuko scoffed, "Three years ago father ordered me to capture the Avatar. I honestly doubt the person you're looking for is me. After all, wouldn't it be such a bitter irony for _me_ to be the Avatar?"

That didn't seem to put the sage off, "But what if you were, what would you do?" he pressed urgently, clasping his hands on the table.

"I don't know…I never considered it. I don't want to be the Avatar," Zuko confessed dejectedly, "but I suppose I'd do whatever father wants me to do."

"So, as the Avatar, you would choose the Fire Nation above other nations."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he replied, "I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation." _Albeit a banished one_ , he kept reminding himself.

Luckily the sages didn't point out this certain fact.

"Then how do you feel about your uncle? You must have heard the stories."

This made him tense and realizing the piercing eyes still glued to his, Zuko instantly tried to collect himself as he lied, "I…I haven't been able to talk with him about that…"

"Do you consider your uncle a traitor for hiding the truth?"

"Yes, I do," Zuko said steadily, but inwards he cringed. Lying to the sages and indirectly the Fire Lord was considered traitorous and he could be thrown into Boiling Rock for that.

But he couldn't blame his uncle. He just couldn't.

Because who was it that turned up when he got marked forever? Who was it that tended to his wounds when he had fainted…who was it willing to tag along on his futile journey capturing the Avatar?

It was his Uncle Iroh.

Even when he knew the search was futile, he was there guiding him…and it was only now he realized.

In the few minutes that followed, the sages asked him more personal questions; all concerning the Fire Nation and his status as Fire Prince, whatever he knew about the Avatar and his part in the world—something about keeping balance—and ask whether he noticed something off about his bending lately. Truth is he hadn't been really practicing his firebending for a while now, after all, leaving his crew and living the peasant life meant keeping his bending at a low ebb.

"I think it is time we advance to the next stage."

"You want me to try some airbending in this metal cage?" Zuko questioned sarcastically.

Shyu shook his head, regret glistering in his eyes, "No Prince Zuko, you do not need to bend."

"I'm not going to like it, am I?" Zuko noticed the discomfort on the sages' faces. He felt his eyes widen, "Does this have to do with the other teenagers getting dragged out because they are feeling unwell? Some even got knocked unconsciousness!"

"They have all been ingested with a strong chemical element—it is not as strong as the Mercury, but it will take the infected to the brink of death." The High Sage told him.

Blinking, Zuko eyed them as if he might've misunderstood. Did they just say it took the infected to the brink of death—?!

"I don't see how this will help you find the Avatar." Zuko shifted uncomfortably, he could've sworn he felt his own voice crack.

The High Sage motioned Shyu to the cupboard, causing Zuko to quirk up his eyebrow and look on as Shyu bent and opened the cupboard door, revealing a large set of fully-filled vials.

"Do you know what the Avatar State is, Prince Zuko?" The Great Sage began, shaking Zuko out of his stare and fix it back to the sage in front of him.

"Just…a little." He muttered uneasily.

The Great Sage nodded, accepting a vial offered by Shyu, "This method would not work on a fully experienced Avatar. But as it is, they are an amateur. Taking the Avatar to the brink of death is the only way to activate the Avatar State. Once he or she is infected, the body will want to purge it from their system—and the Avatar State will do just that."

Zuko felt himself go pale. Barely comprehending what they are saying.

Another sage jumped in, "We are already sixteen years late and your father wants to find the Avatar as quick as possible. Therefore, forcibly unlocking the Avatar State will identify the one."

All he could do was nod as he took the vial from the High Sage and observe the blanched liquid in his hands. He swirled the liquid inside, causing it to bubble violently.

"You need to drink it."

"What are the effects? How many people died using this?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

He really didn't want to drink it.

"It is best you do not worry about that. In it its pure form it is odorless, colorless, and is a bitter tasting liquid. Once ingested symptoms will show up within a few seconds _—_ when it reaches the stomach. After that, it will start evaporating immediately." Zuko didn't like them deliberately ignoring the question concerning the fatal incidents, but he didn't push further.

 _Why couldn't father make an exception for me?_ Zuko thought nervously. Using more…peaceful ways to find out whether his own son was the Avatar.

Sighing to himself, Zuko put the vial to his mouth and let the liquid flow inside. It had him gag for a moment as the chemical substance tasted like his uncle's sandals. His hands clenched on the table trying to keep his breathing steadily, golden eyes remained focused on the Great Sage in front of him, and he could see their eyes grow with worry.

At least he felt comfort at the thought the sages were aware they might kill off their own prince.

Suddenly Zuko felt his own mind stop racing, dropping the vial to the ground as it shattered. He experienced numbness and tingling in the mouth and throat, feeling parched. The skin and extremities felt cold and clammy to the touch. Followed by a loss of power in the legs and the dulling of sight and hearing, Zuko thought he heard himself whimper, but he wasn't even sure of that. There was no time for him to curl safely on the hard floor; the poison was instantly in motion. Vials shattered, sages yelled, and he duly heard the table snap before his world turned black.

[✩]

Aang, Katara and Sokka ran flat out gripping the sledge and pushing it along just as the dogs were pulling. Above them, an air bison and lemur tracked them, grumbling and chirping as they went.

"What was it you wanted to do again?!" Sokka yelled as he took on the reins, daring a glance behind him at Katara, who carefully held onto Aang.

Katara looked up, eyes flashing with determination, "Visit the Avatar Temple of the Northern Water Tribe and meet up with Master Pakku and Chief Arnook."

Sokka nodded, glancing back at the furry quadrupeds in front of him with a certain apprehension, "And we took these two polar bear dogs instead of Appa, because—?"

"Because it's fun!" Aang said with a wheezy little laugh.

"But they're aggressive," Sokka warned, "we don't ride with them, we usually hunt these animals!"

"I don't see the problem, they've been gentle to us," Aang said cheerfully.

"That's because you're a kid! You don't understand their destructive nature!"

"Sokka, you're a kid yourself!" Katara shot back, glaring at Sokka's ponytail as it fluttered in the wind, "and these are just puppies, no real threat at all!"

"Am not," Sokka fiercely responded, head turning back to face his sister, "I'm a man!"

"You're fifteen!"

"Sokka…" Aang tried softly.

"I don't see where you're going with this Katara. I'm fifteen and an adult, it's the same!" Sokka barked at his sister, and Katara opened her mouth the counter him, but her eyes widen once it settled behind Sokka.

"Wait, Sokka! Ahead of you!"

This caught Sokka's by surprise, but before he managed to get a grip on the situation, the sledge collided with a pile of snow and the rope tore apart, causing the polar bear dogs to yelp as they ran away.

"Ouch—" They all groaned in unison, scratching the back of their heads as they looked around.

"Sometimes I wonder whether you three really have it in you to fight this war." A new voice cut in, and Aang remembered him to be the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Arnook.

"They're kids after all." A second, bemused voice said. It was Katara's waterbending master, Pakku who looked to his pupil with great admiration, "but each of them is very gifted and I can sense great things happening in their future."

"I am _so_ not a kid," Sokka grumbled, getting back on his feet and reaching out to Katara, who took it before smirking as if saying she won.

"So, this is the Avatar Temple." Aang exclaimed in amazement, using the air around him to get on his feet, "Me and Yenzin had plans to visit all the Avatar Temples around the world, but we never got around to actually do it."

"What makes the Avatar Temple so special? It looks like a normal hut." Sokka frowned, observing the icy structure of a typical Water Tribe house, although the roof seemed pointier. And on top of it sat a large crystal, which was weird and seemed off.

"Each nation has at least one building bearing a spiritual connection with the Avatar Spirit and all of its past incarnation, and as such is regarded as a sacrosanct dwelling." Chief Arnook pointed out.

"And we're here because?"

Aang looked up at his friend, tugging at his earlobe as he spoke, "Because we've come to set up a plan. And since I'm trying to enter the Spirit World, I…kind of figured this place might help me enter it faster."

"A plan?" Sokka gave him a pointed look.

Katara nodded firmly, "We're going to look for the Avatar. And we need assistance from the people of the Northern Water Tribe since we have to enter Fire Nation territory."

Aang pulled out a map of the Fire Nation, pointing at the capital of Caldera as their destination. He told them getting in was rough, and they would have to do so in disguises. But Aang was determined to get in, and he welcomed all war knowledge from the Northern Water Tribe warriors. Such as their weak points, and whatever parts held the strongest security.

"Isn't there another way finding the Ava—?!" Sokka yelped suddenly, tripping over himself as he looked around, "Whoa, w-what's happening?"

A flash of something drew Aang's attention. Putting a hand up to shield his eyes against the still bright light, he looked up at the stony crystal on top of the temple.

"What's that flashing light?!" Katara questioned in shock, bouncing back until she was caught by her brother, who looked up with a serious face.

"Might be the Fire Nation signaling their Navy."

"It's not their Navy, it's their Avatar…!" Arnook, gasped looking at the flashing light emerging from the Avatar Temple, "the Avatar has entered the Avatar State."

Pakku exchanged a wary glance with the chief, "Which means the Fire Lord will know."

With a good deal of trepidation, Sokka glanced at Pakku, "We're talking about the Fire Nation Avatar, aren't we?"

"I am afraid we are," Pakku answered with a despondent sigh.

"So, we're too late…"

"We can't be!" Aang interjected, looking on as he felt dread creep over him like an icy chill, numbing his brain. Before he even realized it, a memory flashed before his eyes; his friend, Yenzin, yelling and reaching out to him through the storm, suddenly fixing Aang an intimidating glare with those beaming, bright, white eyes before it washed away.

[✩]

To say Zuko woke up with a headache was an understatement. He woke with a killer headache, he felt like his brain was being assaulted by a lightning bolt. Black spots danced across his vision, and he had to blink repeatedly in order to clear his sight. He wasn't in pain. No psychical pain at least but he couldn't remember what caused him to be in this…was it a prison cell? He blinked even more, the black spots now slowly fading as he looked around, finally coming to understand his current location.

He really was in the middle of a prison cell.

Laying on the ground in a curled-up position, Zuko felt his leg leaden as he tried to sit, and he pushed his full weight onto his arms, breathing heavily. However, he hadn't considered the extent of his exhaustion and numbness and he felt himself slip, dropping his face flat against the floor.

"What…happened?" Zuko grumbled to himself, but the words spoken were heard by someone else hiding in the shadows.

"Hello dear brother." Azula's lips twisted into a manic grin as she got to her feet and pushed her face against the bars, towering over her older brother.

"Azula?!" Zuko groaned.

"Don't waste your time moving. They say the poison takes two days before it fully being purged from your system." She simply stated, "Oh Zuzu, you always manage to get yourselves into the worst possible situations. I wonder why?"

He glared. Watching his sister pace about the cell, that mocking smile never leaving her face.

Zuko on the other hand, wanted nothing more but answers, even if he couldn't move from his disgraceful position on the ground, "What are you talking about, all these other teenagers got the same treatment—and why am I in a prison cell?!"

"Are you sure you wish to know?"

"Yes!" Zuko shot back annoyed.

There was a sigh, piercing amber eyes glanced over at him, "Fine if you must know…let me ask you, dear brother, what do you remember?"

"I remember…" Zuko trailed off, racking his already exhausted brain as memories slowly started emerging from the surface, "I remember the Avatar Trial…talking with the Fire Sages before they made me ingest a possible deadly substance."

"And…?"

"And what? That's all I remember." Zuko countered irritably, groaning as his hand twitched in another movement attempt. He sighed, finally giving up; it was simply impossible until the effects wore out completely.

He explained further in a low tone, "…I drank that poison before passing out and waking up in this ridiculous prison cell, which by the way, don't you think is a little unfit for a Fire Prince?"

Azula put her hands on her hips. "Oh, do not bother yourself about the lowly prison cell. You will soon be released, everything after depends on your own attitude, I am afraid."

Her amber eyes flashed suddenly, bringing up her hand to block the sarcastic smile that graced her features. "But whatever honor you once held has now forever been lost on you."

Zuko gulped. "Did they find the Avatar—"

"Oh, yes! Getting straight to the point now are we, Zuko?" Azula interjected fiercely, swirling around before a malicious laugh left her lips. And for the first time, Zuko didn't feel like going back to the palace.

She stopped suddenly, her voice turning callous, "The Avatar is a disgrace to the Fire Nation. A hindrance. Unreliable, and possibly a traitor. Without a doubt a disgrace to the other nations as well. After a hundred-year-war, I'm sure they view the Avatar as weak too."

When Zuko said nothing, she glanced over her shoulder, "Do you know what's funny?"

Zuko deadpanned.

"No."

She turned back to him, smirking, "You are weak. A disgrace to the Fire Nation, and a hindrance. I suppose the examination wasn't even necessary. After all, you meet all the requirements!"

"I don't get it." Zuko paled as he said that, forbidden thoughts crept into his minds but he outright rejected them.

"Oh, the denial, it's already taking shape," She approached the bars and clenched onto them firmly, "Should I just outright say it, dear brother? What could possibly harm your honor more than being the Avatar! It's splendid!"

Zuko's world stopped right at that moment; his worst fear now becoming a reality. What could possibly make her think of such preposterous belief!? Because somewhere in his mind, a voice echoed loudly; _'Azula always lies…Azula always lies'_.

He shook his head, glaring fiercely at Azula, "What? No, I don't believe you!"

Azula simply shrugged, releasing her hold on the bars and turning around, marching to the door, "Make sure that you do next time we meet, things are about to change."

"You're lying—It must be! I-I only lost consciousness, I never went into the Avatar State!"

"All in due time, brother," She skidded to a halt, glancing over her shoulder for the final time, "do you know what the best thing is?"

Zuko kept his lips pursed, but from his skewed view, he could see his sister pull one of her most pleased looks he ever graced him with.

"The Avatar cannot become Fire Lord, which means the title once belonging to you, now rightfully belongs to me."


	5. Nightmares and Airbenders

**Distorted Loyalty** **  
 **Book 1:**** _Air_ _  
_ **Chapter 5:** _Nightmares and Airbenders_

Zuko's thoughts were a minefield of chaos that would have driven anyone else insane. How he hasn't is anyone's guess. Maybe the effects of the poison still hadn't worn off, or maybe he just didn't care anymore.

It's been two days since Azula's visit. Two days since she revealed that paradoxical and utterly ridiculous truth. Three days since he'd been poisoned by the Fire Sages.

Soon after his sister left, a registered nurse waltzed in and dragged him out of the prison cell, surprising Zuko to an extent. After all, once they ridiculously concluded _he_ was the Avatar, Zuko was sure his father would keep him in there to rot for infinity.

The Fire Sages later visited him again and confirmed that he was indeed the _Avatar_. That he had gone in the Avatar State without him realizing it. Zuko could still see their bruised skin, terrified gazes and he vaguely wondered whether their concern was meant for him—or rather for themselves.

Striding across the room to the tapestry bearing the emblem of the home he had been banished from, Zuko closed his eyes momentarily.

Everything could still be a senseless fabricated lie as to scare the other nations. After all, he never saw himself as the Avatar-ish type and he certainly had no affinity with other elements; seeing as firebending was difficult enough as it was.

It couldn't be true.

Yet it probably was.

He shuddered lightly at the thought of him being able to achieve such feet. Being able to master all four elements sounded… _freaky_ in his opinion.

Unable picturing himself as anything other than a firebender, Zuko's eyes took a distant turn as he walked through the door with guards at each of his sides, halting just before the curtains.

Zuko looked up at the golden symbol of fire that donned the curtain, dreadfully aware he was going to have to defend himself if he wanted to live past today. Taking a shallow breath, he lowered his head disdainfully before passing the guards and enter the Throne Room.

The Imperial Throne Room of the Fire Lord was a majestic and imposing monument. The place was rumored to be inviting once in the days before the war, even in the earlier years of Sozin's reign. Then Avatar Roku destroyed a section of the palace, and Sozin's remodeling made the place look darker, more foreboding.

Fire Lord Ozai now shrouded himself from his people behind a blazing curtain of flame, and Zuko bowed before him. Muted sounds of padded knees on the smooth floor, then…silence.

"Prince Zuko."

Zuko said nothing. He wouldn't dare. Instead, he deepened his bow at the tone of his fathers' voice holding a certain firmness and authority he'd never been able to match. Feeling himself being looked over from top to bottom, Zuko felt himself grow even more uncomfortable.

"Three years ago, I banished you, and commanded you to find the Avatar."

"Yes father." Zuko felt helpless, how was he supposed to respond?

"I am sure you have received news from the Fire Sages," The eternal flame of the throne lowered a little, and his father gracefully rose from his seat, "I suppose that, in a way, you truly brought the Avatar to me."

Zuko kept his lips pressed together. Raising his head ever so slightly, he watched the familiar face of his father approach from the imposing curtain of flames. Piercing gold eyes so much like his own stared back, but they betrayed no emotion.

"Tell me Prince Zuko, how did you experience the past few days?"

Unsure yet determined all the same, Zuko spoke up, "I…I can't remember much of what happened after ingesting the poison. But when I was told I was the Avatar I admit I had trouble believing it to be true."

The Fire Lord paced around him with slow paces. "As you know, the Avatar is known to be the enemy of the Fire Nation. Do you know what consequences this might entail?"

"Father, I have the Fire Nations' best interest at heart," Zuko gulped, feeling himself automatically lower again. "I will do as you ask me to."

There was a pause, and he felt the Fire Lord's eyes on his back. "Even if that means abandoning your _supposed_ new duties that come with being the Avatar?"

"Yes." Zuko assured him.

He didn't know what those duties were. He didn't even care. All he wanted was to survive and for everything to be the same again. Even…even if that meant losing his birthright to Azula.

Eyes flashed calculatingly, "You do remember what happened to the Southern Water Tribe Avatar, don't you?"

"Yes father," Zuko replied steadily, "she was imprisoned for fifty-three years."

"Yes, because as the Avatar, she formed a real threat to the Fire Nation. Fighting against us was her downfall and soon it will be yours too if you decide to follow in _their_ footsteps," The Fire Lord drawled, hinting at the previous Avatars. "remember that the Avatar is an irrelevant relic of a bygone age."

"…I humbly agree, father. And I would never betray the Fire Nation."

"See to it that you don't."

Zuko couldn't hide the shock entering his system. He looked more uncertain than he'd ever been before. After all, he was so sure his father was going to end him right on the spot.

But instead, Fire Lord Ozai stated, "I will grant you one chance at freedom, my son. You are to stay at the palace and show me you are worth keeping alive." He ambled up the flaming platform and sat once again at the head of the room. "but if you show even the slightest distort of loyalty such as your traitorous uncle, I'll have you imprisoned just like Sozin did Avatar Zivra."

Head still down, eyes closed, the venomous voice echoed in his ears at the painful reminder of his new title.

"I…understand."

"Good. Then you are dismissed."

Zuko swallowed, getting back on his feet before turning around and pacing off to his room. His guards were up ahead discussing something with Azula, but he paid neither of them mind as he quickened his pace and eventually slipped into bed, aggressively pulling the velvet sheets over his head.

He lost his fathers' respect for good, and he will never become the Fire Lord as per rules of the Fire Nation, which states that as the Avatar they have commitments that do not relate to that of the Fire Lords'. If things couldn't be more sickening, Zuko would have spit on that stupid Avatar title people seemed to have marked him as. It only made his life more miserable.

It was useless worrying so much because in the end, his father had given him a second chance at a normal life, the life he's always wanted. So, if anything, he should feel truly grateful.

Right?

Zuko let out a torn sound before urging himself to calm down and unconsciously drift off into a deep slumber.

Suddenly there was thunder.

Lightning cut crazy zig-zags into the black sky, each of them painted a previously unseen path whiter than the snow at one's feet. The air grew heavy and the humidity pressed down, suffocating. The scent of rain is dark and heady. Suddenly, everything stopped. Even the wind held its breath. Zuko felt himself drowning. The lack of air in his lungs petrified him, and he thought he was going to die.

Zuko gasped as he bolted up in bed, skin damp with sweat and panting from the terror he'd just awoken from—only then realizing a glowing ghostly figure in his room in the form of a child. Hovering above him like in some of his mothers' old tales but looking strangely somber.

"Hello, Zuko." The high-pitched voice greeted.

He raised his arms ready to attack the stranger that seemed so familiar in more ways than one. "Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming."

"You're not." The strangers' bright blue eyes brightened a bit, "My name is Avatar Yenzin and I lived on this planet for fourteen years before sacrificing my life to save my best friend. You have met him once." _  
_  
"Aang." The name left his mouth without even thinking.

Yenzin nodded. "Yep. Through me, you and he share a very special connection."

Zuko could see the resemblances between Aang and the ghost now sitting across him. Their attire as simple as the lifestyle of the people who once wore it, and even though Yenzin was nothing but a blue-ish hue, Zuko could visualize the saffron yellow and orange colors on them.

But where Aang had tattoos, this boy strangely had none.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko felt his temper flare up, "This is about spirit stuff, isn't it? I can tell you this - I don't _care_ about that sort of special connection." He shot back, glaring daggers at his supposed previous life. "Also, I would be grateful if you'd leave my presence."

That pleased look the Air Nomad gave Zuko didn't settle well with him.

"You're the one that's unconsciously entered the realm of spirits"

"Excuse me?"

Something in the Air Nomad's eyes twinkled with mischievousness as if he were making fun of the situation. And once a smirk completed that display of emotion, Yenzin raised his arm and pointed his finger at him, telling Zuko to take a good look at himself.

With slight hesitation, he lowered his gaze to his torso, his red kimono now glowed in that same blue-ish hue as the one sitting across of him, still smirking where Zuko had already dropped his jaw and moved his hands so that he could look behind him.

"My body?!"

It was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!

Behind Zuko was…Zuko. However, this Zuko was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the abnormalities that were spirits.

"My guess is that you've unlocked one of your chakras causing you to see flashes of my life, unintentionally leading you to seek my guidance as well." There was a slight pause, "But I could show you more of it if you wish to."

Zuko, still petrified he had turned into a ghost pulled himself out of bed and jabbed a finger right back at him.

"For what purpose?! I'm not you, I don't need to know!"

Yenzin sighed, jumping back on his feet and curiously pacing around Zuko's room. "It must be a hard on you. Growing up in this huge palace, right at the heart of the Fire Nation…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko replied irritably, crossing his arms.

Yenzin stopped and turned around to face him. "Zuko…you need to understand that I, am you. We're the same." he urged. "It's something you've never had any power over. Therefore, you shouldn't let the Fire Lord bully you into submission. _"_

Zuko glared. "You sure speak bravado for a little kid."

The airbender grinned sheepishly. "You think so? I used to be very shy, and a terrible airbender at that."

Zuko deadpanned. He could relate to that, but he refused to do so.

Yenzin seemed to have caught it too and shrugged it off. "Never mind that. You must understand the reason Fire Lord Ozai is keeping you alive is so he can prevent the next Avatar from being born."

"Liar!" Zuko sneered, kicking his nightstand only for his feet to go right through it. "Shut up! Just shut up! Father cares about me, I-I know it! Besides, wouldn't the Avatar Cycle be broken if I'm dead?! The Air Nomads are extinct, my own great-grandfather made sure of that!"

Avatar Yenzin's eyes lowered a little, and Zuko immediately felt regret go down his spine. He wasn't supposed to say those awful words—it was out of mere frustration and self-defense.

Against his expectations, the airbender mumbled softly.

"Not all."

Oh right.

Zuko would've scratched the back of his neck if that were even possible. Instead, he settled fixing his sleeping form a gloomy gaze.

"Is Aang really the last airbender?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm afraid so," Yenzin replied, and the sincerity in the kid's voice forced Zuko to turn his gaze back at the Air Nomad. "I'm not saying this to get back at you, but the Fire Lord knows of Aang's existence and thinks there might be more of them."

Zuko swallowed his pride and nodded slowly. It was a fact he knew to be true. After all the enthusiastic airbender got himself captured by Admiral Zhao, that's got to mean something…

"I fear for what the Fire Lord might do to you once they realize Aang is the last one. They will target the both of you." Yenzin warned. "You should know better than anyone else that the Fire Lord will show no mercy. He wants the Avatar gone for good."

"No. I refuse to believe that. He's my father…" Zuko grabbed his head and shook it furiously. But then why did he think his father was going to kill him more often than not?

 _"Dad's going to kill you. Really, he is."_

Unbidden thoughts invaded his mind and he tried squashing them away, but it was futile. Somewhere deep down, he'd always known his father's dislike of him. Often marking him a weakling, a failure and unworthy of the Fire Prince title… Then he remembered his mother, her sweet smile and her caring voice soothing him of all his troubles, only to be torn away and never to be seen from again, coincidently on the same night grandfather Azulon passed.

Just what happened that night?

Did father truly try to kill him…?

Suddenly the door to his bedroom set ajar, causing the two spirits to blink in surprise and turn to the looming figures at the door.

One guard tiptoed his way to Zuko's bedside, while the other remained at the opening. Zuko had to admit though, it felt strange being watched upon while none realized he was _aware_. After a nod and a thumb up, the guard tiptoed back and closed the door again, leaving him and Yenzin once again in darkness.

"You'll always have those guards around you from now on, am I right?" Yenzin tried to catch his eyes, but he looked away and focused on the red carpet beneath his glowing feet.

"Get out of my mind," Zuko ordered, clenching his fists. "I'm done with this."

"I'm not in your mind." Yenzin pointed out nicely.

"GET **OUT**!" He roared, trying to create a fireball and launch it at the airbender, but it backfired for some reason.

Zuko turned to his fists in surprise. His firebending was weaker than ever before. In fact, he couldn't even bend one simple stream of fire!

Was it impossible to bend in the spirit realm?

Taking a cautious step back, Yenzin told him, "All you have to do is approach your mortal body and touch it…" he finished, looking on as Zuko hurried to his body and touched it carefully, afraid he was going to hurt himself by pressing too hard.

Something flashed in his mind as if sparks were crackling inside.

What followed were gasps of shock. Zuko bolted upright in his bed as he cautiously looked around him; convinced Avatar Yenzin was still around here somewhere, probably fixing his grieving gaze on him while wondering what kind of horrible incarnation he's got to deal with now.

[✩]

Next morning Zuko was quick to eat his breakfast and before he knew it he was accompanied by his two personal guards, sauntering their way over to the sanctuary directly north of the palace.

Zuko heaved a sigh as he sat opposite of the Fire Sages, listening to their ramblings about good and bad. Inwards, he itched to go out and start doing something, rather than gaining _enlightenment_ , as his father would put it.

"—Therefore, young Avatar, you must not ever listen to one of your previous lives."

Zuko blinked looking up. "I'm sorry can you repeat that again?"

The High Sage gave him a disapproving shake of the head and began explaining again. "As the Avatar, you will one day be sought out by your previous lives, such as the Earth Kingdom Avatar Lokai, the Water Tribe Avatar Zivra, the Air Nomad Avatar Yenzin, even the previous Fire Nation Avatar Roku who went against your great-grandfather Sozin."

The Great Sage nodded. "They will warn you. Mislead you. But you mustn't listen, young Avatar, you must block them out. They will feed you nothing but lies."

"Ignore them." Another sage commanded.

"—and carry out your duty as our nation's Avatar."

Zuko said nothing. He half-heartedly attempted to listen once the Fire Sages gave him a tour around the temple and told him of its rich history. There were statues of previous Avatars, and he uncomfortably noted some pulverized statues belonging to those not hailing from the Fire Nation.

Biting his lips, Zuko shook his head. _It's freaky, but everything will be okay._ He keeps repeating in his head.

After his memorable moment with the sages, Zuko decides to relax, sitting cross legged at the pond, staring down at his own rippling reflection while thinking of how boring the morning sessions with the Fire Sages had been. Apparently being the Fire Nation Avatar means facing lectures worse than what he learned as a child at school. Not to mention, they felt off…even though he somewhat understood why his father and the sages didn't want him to connect with previous Avatars.

A stiff breeze whipped his short black hair, and the long shadow looming over him made the turtle ducks swimming around chirp in surprise.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko ordered, watching the turtle ducks turn around and rush off.

Are peace and quietness that difficult to ask for?

"Always so gloomy," Azula mutters, lowering herself down next to him. "I merely wish for us to spend some time together as siblings. You know I did fix the perfect opportunity for you to meet Mai before she left. You should be grateful."

Zuko flinched, glancing at Azula. "Mai's gone?"

"She left yesterday with her family." His sister shrugged nonchalantly. "The city of Omashu has been conquered. I'm considering renaming it New Ozai in father's honor. What do you think dear brother?"

"…Yeah, a perfect idea."

Zuko could see Azula frown at his short remarks. Obviously not appreciating the bitterness she noticed in his attitude—however, his sister always knew how to get his attention one way or another.

"While you were off with the sages, I met with father." A smile crossed her features, it wasn't gentle.

Zuko couldn't help it. He turned a surprised head to look at Azula. Then, staring at each other for a moment Azula smirked and gracefully rose from the ground.

"You should see your face Zuzu."

"Shut up." Zuko shot back immediately.

After his three-year banishment, it seems there were things that never changed. In fact, Zuko concluded that Azula might've gotten even worse if that were possible.

Azula rolled her eyes and made sure he noticed. "Fine, I suppose you don't want to know what we discussed during the meeting." Turning on her heel, she stalked off.

"No wait," Zuko reached out his hand and bit back his dignity. "what did you discuss with father?"

Azula came to a halt and mulled her words before glancing over her shoulder. Her amber eyes flashed dangerously. "You made it quite clear you didn't care."

"I was wrong." Zuko bit his lip.

She turned her body around to face him. "Fine then. I have the perfect plan to solve this problem, let's make a deal." Zuko quirked up his eyebrow but said nothing. "I'll tell you what happened if you practice your bending movements in a duel with me."

"You want to duel me? An Agni Kai?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Not every duel has to be an Agni Kai idiot." Azula glared at him. "I merely wish to observe a legend."

"A legend?" Zuko scoffed and golden eyes glared back at her.

Azula sighed, lowering her head in annoyance before shrugging. "Didn't I tell you to accept your new title?"

Gritting his teeth, Zuko jumped back on his feet and accepted the deal. "Fine, but don't expect me to do amazing stuff."

"You were never a match anyway." Azula gestured for him to follow. "Come let's head to the training yard."

[✩]

Aang sat alone on top of a pillar of ice, glowering down on the lively yet alarmed main city of the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka had suggested they strengthen the barriers before leaving for the Fire Nation, and so he and Katara had been off helping the other warriors prepare for a possible Fire Nation assault while leaving Aang to mull on his thoughts.

The airbender closed his eyes once more, calming his nerves. "Yenzin… _please_ , I need to talk to you."

Nothing happened.

Aang let out a frustrated growl and jumped back on his feet. If meditating at the Avatar Temple didn't work, then why would meditating on a pillar of ice do the job? He really started getting doubts about that one.

A lemur was fluttering around his head. Making soft chirruping noises before settling himself on Aang's shoulder. He cocked his head and stared questioningly at him.

"What should I do?" Aang asked his lemur friend. "The people of the Northern Water Tribe say all nations are on high alert for the Fire Nation Avatar. They too saw the bright light coming from the temples and the Fire Nation won't say anything about their identity."

Momo flattened his ears but remained at Aang's side as if consoling him with his dilemma of the recent turn of events.

Aang squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm afraid going to the Fire Nation will get us all killed."

 _Would it be wise to risk my friends, my comrades for a hopeless search in the Fire Nation for an Avatar no one knows the identity of?_ Perhaps it was too risky, Aang thought unsure.

[✩]

Zuko braced himself for Azula's violent blasts of azure fire. He swallowed at the progress his younger sister made; her blasts were _incredibly_ strong. It sent him flying across the ground and smashing into the hard tree. Zuko gasped but he had little time to react before Azula ran and thrust her hand forward as another stream of fire lunged towards him.

Zuko blocked the attack with a swift motion up, creating a wall of fire before the heat collided with his own, flames jumped up all sides and Zuko had to shut his eyes.

Azula's voice was filled with disappointment. "Is that all you've got? Really Zuzu, I expected more from the almighty Avatar."

Gritting his teeth, he leaped up to his feet and charged at Azula. His fist bursting into flames, and Zuko unleashed it at its target. Azula easily dodged the assault and then used firebending to propel herself toward him while shooting fire streams in his direction.

Zuko managed to block the first few attacks with his feet but eventually got overhauled and fell, leaving him to breathe deeply in shame.

"I suppose I could take this opportunity to inform the world of the Avatar's loss at my hand," Azula smirked, shrugging before reaching out her hand. "Don't worry dear brother, I see now that nothing has changed you. You're still weak."

"Thanks Azula, much appreciated." Zuko scoffed, hesitantly accepting Azula's hand before frowning. "So, what happened between you and father?"

"Not so fast I'm not done yet." Azula interrupted, raising her hand to stop him from talking any further.

The negative reply to his question really irked Zuko, but he decided to let the retort drop, instead, tapping his foot on the ground in frustration.

"Show me some Avatar moves. I am very curious brother."

Zuko winced lightly. "What's your definition of showing some Avatar moves?"

Azula shrugged. "You know, the usual. I was hoping to see you bend some of the other elements. Perhaps the Avatar State? That's what I call _powerful_." She smirked mischievously. "I really envy you for that."

Zuko turned his head in surprise. "You do?"

Azula smirked and waved her hand dismissively. "Not really, I'm very satisfied with being the Fire Lord's heir."

"You're really going to rub it in, aren't you?" Zuko snorted at his pleased sister. But gave her a dejected response. "I can't bend other elements, though, if that's what you're asking."

Azula's hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. Without a sideway glance, she tossed it over to him. "Here's an airbending scroll. Let's see whether you manage those forms better than your actual firebending."

Zuko caught and unrolled it, rubbing his eyes and pouring over the many illustrated combative airbending moves. It fascinated him how detailed the instructions were, and a part of him truly couldn't wait to try it out.

Something flickered at the back of his mind, though, and Zuko felt his eyes narrow at Azula. "An airbending scroll? How did you get it?"

Azula shrugged. "I have my ways."

"What's the catch though," Zuko mumbled, hands tightening on the scroll.

"Nothing," Amber eyes glinted at him. "accept this as my gratitude for being such a loving brother."

Zuko glared but said nothing. Of course he didn't believe her warm-hearted compliments, but he didn't bother pointing this out. Instead, Zuko tucked the scroll beneath his robes and turned to look at the cloudy sky, which was now gradually turning into a possible storm. Azula had noticed this too and seemed ambiguous to speed things up a little.

Zuko sighed. "So what happened at the meeting?"

"Of course, the deal." Azula agreed, following Zuko out of the training yard and into the royal gardens. "we are preparing plans for another siege at Ba Sing Se. This time, however, things will be done differently. I purposed we take you along but father wouldn't have it. Although seeing you bend like an idiot makes me question my earlier faith in your abilities."

"So you will be involved?" Zuko asked, ignoring the insult.

"Of course. We're going to take that city down for good." Azula exclaimed. Clenching one fist, she later tugged at his sleeve with the other. Zuko frowned at that small act of contact and questioned her suspiciously.

Azula merely shrugged, taking the lead. "I'm going to show you something."

"What more is there to show me?"

"It's a surprise." She told him, not quite hiding the amusement from her voice.

Zuko glowered at his sister's back. Something felt wrong. True, he didn't feel vicious aura come off Azula but she seemed to be testing him. And if she truly were, then why did Azula have to do so by speaking in riddles? He sighed, following her trail outside the palace and into the Capital City Prison.

Zuko blinked, looking around as they ambled their way through the hallway and beyond. After his imprisonment here, if only for a few days, he really didn't feel like being here again. Azula seemed absolute in getting him to follow her, as she explained that they were visiting the person that had busted the news about their Uncle Iroh and the death of Avatar Lokai.

Honestly, he didn't know what to make of that.

When the siblings entered, he came to face a man looking much older than his age. His short coconut hair covered his dull green eyes. Bruises were clearly visible on his arms and legs, even his neck had a long gash ending right before the collarbone. His hands, feet, and torso were bound together by bend-proof cloth, making it impossible for him to use his earthbending.

"This is, or rather _was_ , Dai Li sergeant Hong. Our soldiers recently captured him and he confessed uncle's betrayal." Azula told gestured for him to come closer.

"Who are you—" The Dai Li prisoner looked up from his seat on the ground, unable to move, unable to do much of anything really. He looked worn and beaten by the looks of it.

Azula smirked at him, leaning down against the bar. "Us? Oh, just the daughter and son of the Fire Lord."

The prisoner glowered. "There's nothing left for me to confess if that's why you're here."

Zuko folded his arms and turned disapprovingly. "Azula, I don't see the point of visiting this Dai Li prisoner."

Azula chuckled darkly and twisted around. "Can't I have a little fun? You should see it as such too Zuzu. That guy was a comrade of Avatar Lokai during the sieges."

When Zuko hesitated, Azula crouched in front of the Dai Li agent. "Does his face ring any bells?" She jabbed her finger at the earthbender, who flinched at her odd behavior.

Zuko bit his lip. Something twisted inside and he regretted accepting his sibling time with Azula.

Sighing, he finally gave in and halted next to his crouching sister. He paused for a moment before exchanging a wary glance with the prisoner.

Was he supposed to feel something just by looking at this guy? Because idly enough, he didn't.

"Not really," Zuko finally stated. "and this is stupid."

"What is this about?" The man asked almost confused.

Azula's eyes narrowed. "You have no right to question me, _prisoner_." She sneered viciously.

The man could only glare back at her. Zuko watched Azula lower her head and sigh before getting back on her feet. "Oh well…I was just curious to see what was left of Avatar Lokai. Whether seeing one of his comrades in this state might have stirred something." She shrugged, turning to Zuko. "But it appears you did not…I must admit I'm slightly disappointed."

"Avatar Lokai?" The sergeant's eyes widened. "You're the Avatar?"

Zuko flinched when those startled green eyes observed him in a new light.

"No, I'm not." He defended himself.

"Don't bother with secrecy Zuko. I think this man has earned to know the truth, after all, it's not like he'll ever escape from here." Azula chimed in, annoyed. "Where was I? Oh yes, you are quite right Hong. Turns out my dear brother is the Avatar."

"Azula!" Zuko growled.

"Such an irony isn't it?" Her mouth curved into a smile and Zuko paused for a moment. Looking between the two, he could see the color drain out of the Dai Li's face whereas Azula just stood there laughing.

"Well that was fun, but I've had enough for today," She said suddenly, expression closing up. Turning around Azula headed for the door. "see you Zuzu. Oh, your guards are waiting outside, by the way."

With that, the door was left ajar, and the guards' call for his name startled him out of his brooding. Familiar or not, Zuko felt himself glance back one more time before trailing after his sister.

"Wait—!"

Zuko stopped.

"Is it true what she said, are you truly the Avatar?" There was a lot of worry and pain in his voice.

Zuko lowered his eyes. "That's what everyone keeps telling me these days."

He could hear the Dai Li's voice crack. "Then, if you see Avatar Lokai, please tell him I'm very sorry."

Zuko huffed and made an intelligible sound of annoyance. Though he would not admit it aloud, he was somewhat sympathizing with this stupid earthbender. But that wasn't because he recognized the guy, it was probably because his mother always said he was innocent and forgiving by nature.

Ignoring him, Zuko waltzed out of the cell and joined his personal guards. Who brought him safely back to the palace where he could sulk all day in his room.

[✩]

Rain poured down from the dark sky in the Capital City of Caldera. It was an occasion uncommon, but the nobles often found it welcoming when it did. Azula however, wasn't an admirer of rain, or water in particular. It soaks through one's clothes and into one's skin.

Despicable.

"Princess Azula," The Fire Sage called out. He bowed deeply. "what can I help you with?"

"Fire Sage Shyu." Azula paused, considering something. Her expression darkened. "My father gave me an order. I want you to verify this… _rumour_ about the Avatar Cycle."

"The Avatar Cycle?" Shyu repeated slowly.

"Yes, we have obtained certain information that the Avatar Cycle will be broken once they are killed in the Avatar State." Azula drawled, thinking thoughtful. "We do need to verify this for sure."

Shyu's eyes widened ever so slightly. "You wish to kill your own brother?"

"And what if I did?" Azula narrowed her eyes into slits. "Do not forget your place here. You must obey the Fire Lord's command."

There was another bow. "Of course, Princess, I shall inform the other Fire Sages immediately."

"Make sure that you do." The princess agreed leisurely. "Oh, and remember; if you fancy your life I suggest you keep Zuko in the dark about these certain plans."

"Y-yes…"

"Good."


End file.
